A Song of Dreams and Starlight
by Odeveca
Summary: Lady Leila Arryn becomes the envoy for Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's wedding celebration. She realizes that she must take part in saving the Seven Kingdoms from the tyrant that rules it, and perhaps win over the heart of a Fallen Star convinced on following his Crown Prince to an early grave. ARTHUR x OC X RHAEGAR. *See My Account Profile for more news.
1. Leila

**276 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **1: Leila**

A clarion trumpeted in the High Hall of the Eyrie, "now, now, everyone settle down. We have drunk our fill, and ate this fine meal," the clattering of plates and utensils ceased, at last the Valeman were finished with the served meal of roasted nuts, garlicked meat, and boiled sweet onion stew which had filled their bellies to the toasty brim, their ears and dancing feet prepared for the night's festivities, "and now my daughter, will sing us a song," Lord Jon Arryn said, and sniffled upon his throne cut from the finest of white weirwood, his nose ragged bright red from blowing, and yet his soft blue eyes shined with admiration upon his court.

"My Leila," he summoned her, "where is she?"

The ruling Lord, _her dear father_ , had not spoken to her all day, the House of Arryn was alas busy as ever, mountain clans raiding and pillaging, nobles giving their disgruntled complaints, and her father called upon to intercede even during private meals. Despite the _Lordly_ crown he bore the brunt of, Leila never felt more love for him than she did now, "I am here father."

"Ah, there you are, come forward," she did, leaving her seat next to her dearest cousins, Alyssa Waynwood and Elbert Arryn.

Leila's plain white hands had been in her lap, a demure creature, head bent in humble salutation, but now the crowd could see her standing before them, face youthful, body primped into thick rich fabric beginning at the curve of her neck, and flaring at the hips. She lifted her aquiline bird nose, pointed chin, bright butterscotch curls tied in tight braids, to show trusting baby blue eyes like her father.

' _The perfect mask,'_ she would tell herself when she portrayed the submissive woman she was breed to be, leading herself to believe that her knowledge hungry mind could be hidden, the _tug and pull_ of two things she really was not, yet before the company of lords and ladies of the Vale she felt like small thing wrapped for her future husband, a cyvasse piece in a bigger game.

Her father said, "We will have a song from you, on this remembrance day of King Artys, a hero to our people, sing of us the Winged Knight that flew upon a huge falcon," the company chuckled at that, the imported Arbor wine had done a fine job, and Leila enjoyed the joke as much as they did, "sing of the man that led the Battle of Seven Stars,and how his dominion gave to House Arryn."

Leila's cousins cheered at that, her heart did also, she knew the song well, "yes father."

The young Lady Arryn came upon the dais, she was given kind claps, she stood in the center of the Hall, surrounded by the inebriated crowd, the moon door was shut, but she still shifted in her soft padded slippers, for she could still feel the stomach-dropping drop below, and the vastness of how far their roost stood over the evergreen hills and valleys sprawled before them.

"The Winged Knight," she said aloud, her voice tapered from the dizzy sensation of the song already singing in her bones, buzzing between her ready full lips, and she fought against the panic of faces staring solely on her.

A harp was struck, and her voice went with it,

" _A King he was,_

 _On carven throne,_

 _In many pill'ared halls of stone,_

 _With golden roof,_

 _And silver floor,_

 _And runes of power upon the door!"_

She turned to the court, spotting the noble House Royce, line of the Bronze Kings, runes of power still were theirs, and they wore them with pride. Lord Yohn Royce, Leila's uncle by her mother's side, knew the song well. Her mother had sung it once on her wedding day, and even though her Royce mother died giving birth to her so many years ago, _so strong was their memory of her_ , their love for the Arryns. _We Remember,_ indeed.

" _The light of sun,_

 _and star and moon,_

 _In shining lamps, of crystal hew,"_

Leila raised her hands to the lighted silver sconces hung upon blue-veined white marble walls, they flickered against the black glass of the high-arched windows, and through her spread fingers she could feel the holy light of the Seven.

 _In high cloud, or shade of night,_

 _They sing forever of the Winged Knight!'_

" _With the mountains grey,_

 _The valleys cold,_

 _Savages' fire still will burn,_

 _so hear my call, and join the fray,_

 _Beware the shroud,_

 _In our home among the clouds!"_

If you were to rip away the song, the grim faces of knights, sons, fathers, wives, and so many children lost would be left. There was a great sadness that enveloped her people, Leila only heard it in whispered tales, and felt sympathy to the wounds that could not heal with a thousand sweet songs.

" _We still remember, the King's flight from us,_

 _And how his legend united our love!"_

The company whistled, clapped, banging their hands upon the tables, goblets clunking against wood, her young Waynwood cousins squealing in girlish glee as they rubbed and clung their excited hands upon her womanly thighs.

"My lovely songbird," said Aly, Leila could still remember the way Alyssa took her hand afterwards as they sat to hear other Bards sing, kissing it as they listened about another song of sisters to be wed, and to her left Elbert patted her shoulder awkwardly, "well done Leila," an unsure smile tugging upwards on his mouth, and she could not help herself from loving his awkward endearing self.

Afterwards, when she got her father alone, he told her, "You did well my daughter, you have truly surpassed the Bard Lothos," he whispered of the Bard that had come all the way from Nightsong, where House Caron claimed dominion over, and professed that they birthed the greatest singers this side of the Narrow Sea.

"The student has yet to surpass the master," Leila told him kindly, "because she cannot even move men to tears like good Bard Lothos has done time and time again."

"You don't inspire tears Leila," he shook his head kindly, "you inspire love, so much love that it fills the soul with nothing but awe," he whispered, as he walked to her to their rooms in the Moon Tower, the torchlight hung bright and moon cascaded through the open archways, she could hear the echoes of shouts from their guests, and her Waynwood family departing for their room's in the Maiden's Tower, "perhaps that is why your songs have surpassed the Master."

"You honor me father."

"No _you_ honor me."

Pure was their glee for the freedom of the night hours, free of the toil of day, always an honor for family, gratitude for the safety of their palace in the sky, and the great appreciation for the reliable warriors the Vale had sacrificed for their family. The people of the Vale had supported them through the harshest of winters and the most fertile of springs. These lands of numerous lords and castles had been good to them, and in turn they had vowed to do the same.

This was her _home_ , her song to House Arryn.


	2. Do

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **2: _Do_  
**

 _Four years later_ , and the Lady Leila Arryn, nineteen years too old, was still playing _the same role_.

At least they had a few distractions, "He is glorious."

"Yes," Leila agreed, "he is," Ser Denys Arryn truly was.

The blonde and handsome knight wielded his broadsword with skill, sparing with the companions of her father's guard, and the song of clanking steel was loud in the moss covered square below. The main attraction was the same knight in gleaming silver armor, courteous with his powerful parries, and gallant in helping up one of his fellow men, even when the spar would end in a similar fashion.

As they closely watched their _talented_ knight, her cousin was quick to say, "what did I tell you dearest Leila," it would appear that Alyssa had been right, "isn't he more than a handsome face? Truly, he is worth a thousand pomp Princes, _hah,_ look there, it seems like Elbert agrees too."

Both ladies saw their eldest _male_ Arryn cousin staring longingly.

Someone had to say it, Leila had the honor, "Pretty men seem to only be interested in pretty men these days."

They both sighed, "Tis true," Alyssa was not for one to shed tears, akin to her namesake, she had too much fiery spirit to know true melancholy, "what a shame though, Elbert could have been made you so happy, his temperament matched yours, he is so gentle," Leila rolled her eyes at her judgment, Aly continued on, as if she was the one robbed of her love, "but the saddest thing is he would have made a good father too."

"He still can," Leila defended him, not as heartbroken for Elbert's masculine tastes, "he just won't love me like that," as if losing the promise of finding true love was not unfair, Leila did not show her grief, such was the dreams of innocent virgins and a few rich spinsters. Her life as a Lord's heir and daughter meant that her husband in marriage would never be her choice to make, and it was her honor and duty to birth as many children as she could. Through her the line of Arryn would continue, hopefully even until Elbert and hers' bones had turned to dust, and no one remembered their names.

Aly twisted her mouth, " _How tragic._ "

Leila was not liking the sarcasm in her tone, her cousin did not know everything, "Aly, it is _not_ tragic, I am luckier than most, he still respects me, and for that I still wish for Elbert's happiness," it was apparent that marrying Ser Denys would be better choice for love, but marrying Elbert was not as harsh as she made it out to be, tolerable even, "he is a good man, a true friend. Even if I find it funny."

Aly wanted in on the joke, "Come, come, _What is funny_?"

"That _he_ can get to speak to Ser Denys whenever he likes, but we can't even be alone with the opposite sex," Leila whispered, revealing Elbert's true intentions, "I think that bothers me more than his love of boys."

Aly tapped her chin, chewing on her tongue over Leila's powers of deduction when it came to desires of the opposite sex, "you know, I would never have guessed Elbert's _preferences_ , if you hadn't pointed it out."

"You would have seen it," Liela was surprised more men and woman did not notice how her betrothed eyes lingered on the impressive male specimens as they sparred with one another, "I see everything Aly, every single thing you try to keep from me," Leila's cousin's eyes narrowed as Aly blanched, her fiery cousin had reason to worry, "even I have seen your eye for your _Darling_ Ser Denys."

Aly went from pale to a happy blush, "Oh, stop it Lee!"

"No you stop it!" This was no simple teasing, this could turn dangerous for her Alyssa's reputation, "your fondness for him is showing cousin mine. Be careful."

"Gods help us then," she sputtered, "I can't be careful to save my life."

"The Gods could help if you give up staring at him," Leila advised, her cousin was a pool of clear water, "you still hope he will notice you," it was no question.

Alyssa Waynwood sighed wistfully from her ledge, "Everyday."

She was hopeless, or was it that she was too hopeful that he would give chase, "you only make it easier for him to reject you, men want a challenge, give him a challenge, you know what will happen then," she gave her a comforting touch. After Leila finished braiding a piece of Aly's precious brown hair, they kept watch as men whacked at each other, wiping the delicious sweat from their bodies, Aly was worse off than she, practically licking her lips at Ser Denys, "people will see your longing."

"Oh, who cares what people think," Aly grieved, "we deserve happiness too."

"The happiness that kills," Leila heard a washwoman say once, both ladies shivered at some loose wind that found its way in through the Mountains of the Moon, it howled down the halls, and the Lady Leila Arryn got her arm yanked in the process.

It was Aly whom pleaded, "we should take the risk. I am sure you're father would squash any rumors we would make, what is so wrong with a few moments of love," Leila did not like the thought of taking advantage of her father's love, but Aly's greedy smile made her conscience falter, her cousin continued rubbing her hands in fiendish glee, "we should go down and get a closer look, Elbert would put in a good word if you ask it, I could speak to Denys, ask him a few things-"

Leila did not budge as she pulled once more, "No Aly, " it would take more than that to tempt her into making a scandal of themselves, "Did you not hear a word I said about playing hard to get?"

Aly's hopeful looks said quite the opposite.

"Aye Aly," she was too bold, "you are making it far too easy for them," said a cautious voice in Leila's mind, _do not to give in_ , she resisted Aly's temptation, for Elbert's curious looks below only seemed to make her feel more guilty for sharing his secret desires so openly, "besides father would get wind of it, he expects me to behave, those little rascals cause too much trouble as it is," as Leila often called her father's wards, Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark.

"Those rascals are your father's problem, they ripped to shreds my last dress, making a gown for that bloody mule," Aly had reason enough to be angry with her father's Lordly teenage wards, "they would not dare tell a soul or I would tell Uncle Jon about who has been stealing all the salted pork."

Leila gasped in horror, "Aly you can't! That would only make them our enemies, I can't bear to think what would become of my reputation-"

"They wouldn't do a thing to hurt you, they respect you, _big sister_ ," they called her that, at least that was true, "you are no whore like Baratheon, you are no recluse like Elbert, my beloved Leila, sun fair goddess with the voice of a siren," now that was dramatic, "there are plenty here that would joust a thousand tournaments for your hand, we could get away with murder if we wanted to-"

"Such poetic praise, whatever shall I do?"

"Listen to me a little more," her cousin flipped her eyes to the Tyroshi imported tiled rooftops, "at least start there."

Leila found it funny, "be careful Aly, I might fall in love with you."

"It would make everything much easier," Aly played with the thought, "if we just forsake men altogether."  
"What would be the fun in that," Leila rebuked her, "even if they would miss you all the more," compared to her cousin she was by far the plainer of the two, "my most beautiful cousin, it would be a shame for you to give up on Denys, not with a face like yours-"

"What a waste since I can never use it on _any_ man," Aly stared down at Denys, "any man I desire more," her eyes hungry for him, "my father pushes any engagement away the moment he gets wind of it, it's like he wants me to become a spinster."

Leila sighed at both of their losses, "It's such a waste, father still wants me to marry Elbert, but I can't imagine getting with child with a man that would rather I stick my finger up his ass-"

Alyssa's equally blue eyes widened, "Leila! You think such things?"

"Of course, how could I not," was it not obvious with no longer having a Septa, no step-mother to share stories with, and having to fill her days with song, the harp, flute, sewing, and daydreaming made her a bit mad in the head, "don't you think such things?"

"Not that," they shared a look with one another, "alright, more like, have you ever imagined them naked? How endowed each would be? I have," there were more than a dozen below, Aly could not be serious, "imagine their hips ploughing into our behinds-"

"Now, that is a thought," Leila blushed rubbing her thumb on the marbled smooth pillar, "Imagine doing it with more than one, at the same time-"

"Leila! You are scandalous!"

"Shhh, so are you," she shushed her cousin, a few of the men's heads below had caught them, they went into the shadows, giggling all the more, "I have thought it," Aly confessed, "I am sure they have too," Leila giggled at Aly's pleased face, "even if it will never happen to me, I swear the day will come when you are married to Ser Denys and I will be stuck to hear your stories of rough lovemaking, and me sticking my finger up Elbert's ass," they chuckled evilly, for they considered themselves species rare to their gender, and believed none would ever find out what noble ladies like them would sully their minds with the vulgarities of the body.

Unfortunately, they were caught, "there you are! What are you watching- _oh the seven above_! Watching them, acting like silly whores," they giggled impishly at being called so, "stop it you two! Do you both have any shame!"

Aly confronted her younger sister, "None like yours Janny!"

It was Janella Waynwood whom scolded them, their minor by three years, while they were acting like teenagers with too much feminine will.

Their maturity was so great that they stuck their pink tongues at the younger, she hated that, "I should tell our father, yours too Leila," the two women groaned, abandoning their ogling of the men fighting below, and skirted away _before_ the men below heard more or their fathers saw.

Janella followed them, confident in her pursuit, "I am still telling father, you both deserve some punishment," Janny was a younger version of Alyssa with none of their duplicate depravity, nevertheless the righteous girl tended to be their voluntary shadow, "Ser Denys isn't some meat to be slobbered over-"

"Oh, shut it sis," Alyssa said to the younger brunette, pulling on her sister's braid, "leave Denys to me, perhaps we should talk of your man Janella," Leila raised her delicate eyebrow at that new development of the pious girl, "you do know he has a cock just as big as my Denys," Alyssa shared a matching smile with Leila, "only last night I caught you humping your pillow, screaming his name-"

"Oh hush-" Janella clamped her hand over her elder sisters' mouth while the rest of the females laughed, "what if someone had heard you-"

"I am sure more than a few servants heard you last night sister," Gaema Waynwood chimed in, joining them.

Gaema had been sitting in an alcove when they walked by, her book usually covered her disfigured face, but now her misshapen nose was free to the elements, pox marked cheeks could not be helped, "oh you are just as bad as they are Janny, moaning for that _Ser Essos_ man every bloody night like you want him to make love to you-" Gaema pretended to moan, making the older two laugh.

Janella frowned, "I would never-"

The youngest of their possy, Gaema Waynwood proceeded pull her sister's hair too, "You will do it again in no time, possibly tonight when you get bored-"

Janella pounced on Gaema, "Why you little freak!"

" _Girls_ ," Elbert had found them.

"Elbert," they stopped, he was quiet footed for one so tall.

Leila's noble Arryn blooded cousin had been in the courtyard moments before, but like them he had been watching them, his eyes went to Leila, "cousin may I speak to you?"

"What? _Why her_ and not us," Janella sniffed, rubbing her red cheek just smacked with Gaema's book, "you think we aren't as important? You would rather talk to your songbird, rather than all of us lovely _unwed l_ adies?"

Leila frowned, "I am not his songbird," they giggled, how they liked to tease them both as a couple, they were all girls that should be married rather than ogling other men, but Leila was just as bad, so she bit her lip, "sure let's take a walk cousin."

"Have fun lovebirds," Alyssa went right on teasing, and ran off with her two younger sisters.

"Those Waynwood girls," Elbert disapproved, he was not blushing, not bothered, immune to their girlish fantasies, and rathered annoyed by it all, "why do you even spare the time Leila? They can be so vile."

"Oh you know them," she told Elbert, whom was immune to blushing girls, never once noticing their curious eyes, and that was the first clue Leila had that her betrothed would never find her attractive. She continued, "You know it's just Alyssa, being Alyssa," she waved her hand, "come, let me tell you of Janella's man, and Gaema's selection of books. This story is actually a good one, I promise."

There was enough Waynwoods in the Vale to start their own brood, her Aunt's children were both their cousins by marriage and by family. The gaggling group of geeses had come in at a plentiful _seven daughters_ , and never a day was boring with their flamboyance to wed and bed handsome _could be_ suitors.

"Let me tell you of what we told Janny, you would be proud that I was her voice of reason, and that I reminded her she has her family name to protect," at least he could agree with that.

"You are good to them," he patted her hand as they walked arm in arm, "I can't wait till they are all married off," he muttered.

Leila rolled her eyes at the notion that marriage could solve their silliness. It would seem, the Arryn males of their family would be content when all her female cousins had married with children of their own to use their energy on, with their husband's' family name instead of their own, and yet Leila knew for all the trouble they caused, they would still be loved by the Arryns.

On the other hand, Leila's future in the Vale was guaranteed, she would always be an Arryn, thanks to Elbert, "and that is why we call him _Ser Essos_ , good story right?"

"The best," was his bland answer, "Gaema has truly outdone herself, but I fear Janella has proven herself most inappropriate," his sarcasm was thick as they walked among the halls, speaking of this and that, the occasional window leaked in sun, and the wind that tickled their chapped cheeks was a common occurrence.

Leila reached for his face, "How was your morn Elbert, you're feeling a bit cold? You are cold. You're aren't getting ill are you, it has been getting around-"

That struck him as funny, he pushed her hand that checked his forehead, "Just as cold as you know no doubt from your view of the courtyard."

So he had seen her watching then, "What is that supposed to mean, I hope you don't mean I am a tease?"

"A tease? If only it was just that problem you had," the insinuation boiled her insides, and Leila did not stop herself from stepping on his toes as hard as she could.

"Stop it Lee," he gritted his teeth, he still disliked it when she played liked this, "we all saw you, Lyn Corbray pointed you out to his brother Lyonel," he whispered as they went around a corner of the hallway, behind a pillar so he could reprimand her properly, "you should not let Alyssa bring you into her ill activities. It does not look well for the Lord Jon Arryn's daughter to be acting foolishly."

Leila held herself from rolling her eyes in an unladylike manner, " _right_ , well of course you would say that," Elbert would have done the same if he was female, she refrained from saying so, biting her thumb innocently, "who said it was her idea. I just wanted to see the ever so handsome Denys, he truly is a sight, _right Elbert_?"

"Leila-"

"Elbert-"

He was not happy with her, "what are you up to?"

"Elbert," she took his arm again, "humor me. If I had been born a man, would you still have married me, would have found me more attractive-"

"What are you saying," he did not take it with humor, but something akin to worry, "do you have any idea how inappropriate you sound-"

"Elbert, come now," she urged him, "it is no secret, I know you like men-"

That seemed to tip him over the edge, "Don't _come now_ , me, you don't get it, these accusations," Elbert took a few steps back with her, so they were shrouded completely behind a pillar and it's curtain, "they would ruin me."

"Oh Elbert, I do not judge you! You can love as you like-"

"Others will judge," he seemed so sure, he must have spoke to someone about it.

"I would never judge you."

"You wouldn't?" and his hands became less constrictive, more kind to her silk shoulders, at least now he knew the truth, at least he knew her faith in their friendship, he could trust her, he spoke in a whisper, "I want to be your husband Leila, I want to be good to you."

She _hmmed_ him, his hands fell from her shoulders, falling to her waist, he saw how much that notion bothered her, "but I will never be a suitable husband, if you allow these taunts to get louder than this," his lips were close, closer than any man's lips had ever been to Leila, she felt her pulse quicken, but it dulled just as quickly because it was _just Elbert._

He would never find her worthy.

His words had said as such.

"I understand that."

"You need to, for both our sakes-"

"Elbert! Oh there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, why are you behind the, oh," it was Marywn Belmore that found them, he was part of the her father's guard, but more importantly Elbert's cousin by his mother's side, a gossipmonger if there ever was one, "well look at this Gil-"

"What, where is he, you found him- oh wow," said Gilwood Hunter, a Lord's son, but a drunk in every sense, he had a loser tongue than his friend, and he shared a look of pure amusement when he found Leila Arryn and Elbert Arryn hiding together.

The worse people to find them, Leila still waved at them, determined to be brave to Elbert's friends, "Hello Marywn, Gil, you were saying you wanted Elbert-"

"I was looking for you too my Lady," the guardsman bowed his head, a lewd smile on his lips, a drunken silly smirk for Gil Hunter, "my Lady Arryn," he repeated as if it was a joke.

Elbert put a hand on Leila's hip, no doubt trying to protect her growing unease, but also adding fuel to the fire, "Belmore."

Belmore continued, "My Lady, you're father has need of you, unless, Elbert has need of you too-"

"That will be enough Belmore," her Elbert would not let him finish that sentence, "I would warn you against speaking rudely in the presence of my betrothed."

She could use this to her advantage, Leila faked innocence, "they surely do not believe I would do something unladylike. Marywn, you know I value virtue above all, I would never dishonor my father's good name, what would my father say if you told him such things," in a moment both men agreed such a thing as well, uncomfortable with her childlike distress at being implicated in a shameless light in her father's Halls.

Elbert nodded, a smug smirk growing on his lips, "Good, now that is settled, come my Lady," Elbert took her by the hand, playing the game where they loved one another as couples did, his hands were extremely sweaty, he was such a worrywart, "I will take you to your father."

"Thank you Elbert," she whispered when they were far enough away, "that was a close one."

"I only want to protect you Leila," he told her just as sweetly, a perfect heir to her Warden of the East, just another title he would inherit by marrying her, and remain the partner she always wanted as her husband.

 _Then, why did his words make her feel so empty?_


	3. Re

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **3: _Re_  
**

" _I leave on the morrow?"_

"Yes, my dear, you both will be gone on the morrow," her father reiterated, coughing up the green phlegm that smelt of sour milk, he had become worse since the last year, terribly ill for someone his age, he had seen fifty-eight summers, a long and fruitful life, _and yet_ , she still ached for the time she would lose with him by venturing forth to the dragon's capital, _King's Landing._

She felt her eyes leak at the thought of leaving her home, "do not cry my dear."

"I will cry if it pleases me," she stubbornly put it, it was the one right she was taking for granted at the moment, and still it made her feel guilt, "you must forgive me father," she sat with him, petting his hand, brushing her other over his clammy forehead, "please forgive my impetuous will."

He humored her, holding her hand so tightly, "What is there to forgive?"

 _My foolish girl fantasies, late nights with Alyssa, wondering what it would feel like to run away with a man that loved me completely, and still be allowed back to court with the bastard he would put in me,_ Leila thought. _To dare use a father's love as a weapon against those that would belittle my devilish design._

"Forgive me," Leila repeated the simple words, she could not kill him with those thoughts.

"I forgive you _my little one_ , no tears, please," her ailing father said, rubbing her own hand, understanding her need for touch, and yet he was still sweating under his covers, too ill to be worried about such things. Her father had been swaddled in blanket for the entire day to get over this sickness, it seemed to not be working, and it only made it harder to leave him like this.

"Forgive me father, I have a woman's heart."

"Your mother had one too," he mentioned sweetly, "a woman's heart, I was quite fond of it," Leila enjoyed whenever he mentioned her late mother in soft glowing light, and he knew she liked it too, did it just to get a smile out of her. His lips rose for another putrid cough, and her heart went with each breath of his, and she was sure that was the reason why people put up with her childish ways.

They both made each other so happy.

"I love you father," she kissed his frightfully clammy hands.

"As do I, but listen to me. You will do well to take care daughter, King's Landing is not always as it seems, you will have to have both ears, and ten eyes to catch what these southerners are cooking up," it was hard to understand the danger when she had never been farther south than House Tully, and all the while the eavesdropping Maester listened to her father's warnings, thoughtfully preparing a healing elixir in the corner.

"I will give it my best," she tried to focus on him and not on whom might have heard his concerned words, and send them to the Dragon King. Alyssa's stories said the King enjoyed torturing traitors disloyal to the Crown.

"I am useless to you," her father gave a drawn out sigh, "if it wasn't for this bout of sickness, I would join you my sweet, I am entrusting your care into dear Elbert here. He will watch over you."

Leila thought not, "but what about his mother, my Aunt Bellara? She has need of him too in her own sickness."

This was news to her father, "What is the matter with my good-sister?"

They must have kept him in the dark, she bit her lip, "In truth, she looks far worse than you do now, it grieves me, it grieves Elbert too," Elbert looked upset that she would bring it up, he hated saying no to his Uncle, "she is terribly ill, I would not have it said that he leave his mother at this time, lose a second of time with her," Leila would never steal any time that was special to Elbert, it just felt wrong to tear a son away from his ailing mother for a _wedding summons_.

Lord Arryn propped himself higher in his featherbed, "Elbert you must attend to your mother, she is your last parent in this world."

"I will do as you bid me," Elbert conceded immediately.

"You are a good man Elbert," her father agreed, and Leila grinned for what that meant.

She butted in, "But, I could go alone father, I am old enough," her father made a face at her request, "yes, I am more than enough representation of House Arryn. I would only need a retinue, they will watch over me, any other man would watch me as well as he, nothing of consequence should happen if we take it safely-"

Her father humored her, "Do you not fear the mountain clans, _oh untouchable_ one? Will they close their eyes as you pass by?"

She had many fantasies of a primitive clansman taking her to bride, how more masculine they seems to the prissy men in the courtyard, "only as much as any other great foe to House Arryn," her good spirited words always seemed to appease her father, it was working now.

He was still unsure, "what if something were to happen _to me_ while you were away, how could I ever forgive you for abandoning _your_ last parent in the world," the good Lord Jon Arryn was playing with her now, he coughed for every laugh he gave, that worried her, "would it be said that _my daughter_ left me in my most dire circumstance."

"This was your idea father, and it would be rude to ignore a royal summons," she wanted him to believe that, her excitement for the capital was consuming her, of adventure, of seeing the places she read in her stories, "besides, it's all the more reason for Elbert to stay, he is your heir father, he deserves to stay by your side, his presence assures the people!"

Jon Arryn did not like that, "How quickly you give up your birthright," she had no problem with doing it, she was never meant to rule, "you both are my heirs," he reminded her, "you both will rule if I were to leave this one for the next," so that was what he kept telling his advisors and other nobles sworn to House Arryn. A wedding that was indefinitely postponed because, _Elbert was patient, and she was too picky, or so the stories went…_

"Oh father, you are too kind to us," her father was too kind for his own good, a woman would never inherit, he knew it, even Elbert knew it, and her betrothed was too quiet while father and daughter discussed the matter of the Targaryen King's proposal.

Leila thought a different approach, "we can always miss the Targaryen wedding. Say that the summons came too late."

"Nonsense, and risk Aerys' ire," he addressed the dragon in the room, "No! You must go as a representative of this House, and you shall take Ser Vardis Egen to accompany you," his father proposed, the captain of his personal guard, one of the greatest warriors in their land, and a protector that Leila had known since she first remembered being carried on her step-mother's hip. The glorified knight stepped forward.

"Lord Arryn, you have my sword," Ser Vardis Egen stepped forward, tipping his head in salutation, "I will watch her my Lord."

The thought of her father's protector in the capital, so far from his place by the Lord of Arryn, sent a rush of fear through her, "Don't be ridiculous, I will not take your best guard father, Vardis stays here."

"But Leila-"  
"He is needed most here, who will be here to take care of you when I am gone?"

Her father sputtered, "I have hundreds of men here to look after me-"

"None of them as great as Vardis," she saw the captain smirk at her praise, he would remember that for later, she rubbed her father's sweaty head, cleaning the residue, taking the servant's job for the moment, "here let me help you."

He rejected her help at first, "so proud is House Arryn, so proud is it's Lord, but not proud enough for a loving daughter to help him? I think not," she enjoyed these quiet moments with the the two Arryn men, the ones Elbert chose to stay instead of retiring, and when her father would stare at her in wonder as she wiped the rest of his sweat away from his body, "you are a stubborn old man, you remember that."

He said in the same tone, "And you remember that you are a bothersome daughter."

After a while, he relented, holding her hand again, "I will send a group of guards with you, I only wish for your safety, send Robert and Ned, they could protect you," she truly rolled her eyes now, the sickness had made him delusional.

"What good could they do?" Leila complained, "They are just boys."

"They are going to ride to Storm's End at the end of the season," like that made any difference to her, "yes, they can accompany you too, does that please you daughter," he asked, he was getting tired out, this was already enough distress for one night.  
"Yes, it pleases me that my father takes such good care of me," she agreed quickly, glad that at least the Arryn men would be staying in the Vale where they were needed most.

When her sick father had allowed her to retire, he did not allow his second heir to do so, "Elbert, my son, you stay. I must have a word with you."

Elbert's dark blue eyes' questioned Leila.

She shrugged, not worried about the news between men, especially those that cared so deeply for her, "It's fine. I'll be waiting outside."

Leila went outside, seeing her father's _boys_ waiting there too, "what are you doing waiting outside," the boys were probably listening in on their conversation, and gossiping about trouble no doubt, "did you know father wants to see you? He says we will be leaving on the morrow," she narrowed her eyes at them, "You both didn't know about this earlier, did you?"

They looked suspicious, eyes cast to the carpeted floor, she questioned, "why didn't you tell me earlier Ned?"

The sweeter of the two bent his head, "I am sorry Lady Arryn."

She teased the young boy of fourteen summers, "you can call me Leila, Ned. I already gave you my permission, no need for formalities."

"Yes Lady Leila."

"I already told you it's just Leila, just Leila," she bent down to rub his long brown hair, his dark grey northern eyes widening, and his cheeks becoming red, "I would never be cross with you, there is no need for you to feel badly," she pinched his cheek, and the boy next to him laughed like thunder.

"The problem is, oh can I tell her, oh buggering seven," Robert leaned forward, "he can hardly stare at your enormous tits, how is he supposed to call you by your first name," she smacked the Baratheon boy upside his inflated head.

"You insolent twerp, I was not talking to you. You're lucky I don't tell father on you."

"You love me too much _big_ sister," the Baratheon twerp was right, even if he was taller than even her, and she would ring his ear when he commented on it.

There was another lady that would do the same in this situation, "how is your Marnella doing, is she ready to pop yet?"

"She'll be ready in a few weeks," Robert shrugged, as if a soon to be born bastard son was old news, "she looks it."

Sometimes he could be so thick, "You better tell Marny that we are leaving to the capital tomorrow or at least get father to postpone our departure so you can speak to her. She will miss you terribly-"

"Aw she'll be fine," he sam way he waved away the affections of his kitchen wench, "see you around Leila, come on Ned, let's see what that pillow biter Elbert is saying to Jon Arryn."

As they left her, she muttered a bawdy curse, " _insolent little prick_ ," knowing her father had failed in driving the insolence from the future heir of Storm's End. There would be hell to pay for Robert's whoring ways, but she was not his mother, or his actual elder sister, _thank the gods_ , he would grow up to be someone else's problem.

"Leila," Elbert came out now as the boys went in, he had finished with her father, and was twisting his hands, he was nervous.

That made Leila nervous, "What did he say?"

Elbert became ashy grey, it frightened her.

"What did he say Elbert? You're scaring me-"

"When you return, there is going to be an Arryn wedding."

"Oh, a wedding, is that all, " her father had found another wife, no doubt a secret the men of the House shared before telling the woman folk, "I believe congratulations are in order then."

He said the words carefully, "In some way perhaps."

"You don't look happy about it," it should be a pleasant round of news for them both as his closest kin, her father wished to share this private news with Elbert, the possibility of her Lord father birthing a male heir meant they both would be pushed aside for the new heir to come, and yet Leila always knew this was a possibility, but she just couldn't understand how it would bother Elbert so.

She took his arm, sweetly reprimanding him, "you should be happy for him Elbert, my father deserves happiness, he works far too hard," she exclaimed, "think it, to be _married again_ , it has been awhile since he allowed himself to love in that way, I will have a new mother soon," that had always excited her, "You should be happy for him, we both should-"

He released her, "No Leila, it is not his wedding," he leaned against the wall, the ashy grey of his cheeks seemed more real, and his darkened eyes making more sense now, "it will be _our_ wedding."


	4. Mi

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **4: _Mi_  
**

"Did you see the way that Baelish boy looked at the Tully girl," said her sworn shield the Falcon Knight, whom shivered in well played disgust, "those are dangerous looks for a poor son to give."

Leila played right back, her eyes narrowing, "how dangerous?"

"Extremely, I would know," he chuckled darkly, something brewing in his Arryn blue eyes.

"Oh would you? That makes a lady wonder," she fanned herself, "perhaps you could spare me a story or two at your version of winning fair maiden's hearts, only to prepare myself, of course," she teased him right back, fanning the blush off, it was getting hotter as they crossed from the riverlands into the crownlands, this land very different from the misty lakeside high road of the Vale. She had watched as dense downhill forests had been exchanged for flat yellow fields, "I bet you have had many years with making such eyes yourself Ser Denys?"

"Wouldn't you care to know," the same Ser Denys from the courtyard wiggled his eyebrows, playful atop his destrier that rode next to her carriage painted sky-blue, matched with the sigil of sky blue falcon of House Arryn flying, "I don't have to tell you what those looks are for. You've seen such things in our own court, your cousin would understand," she stopped fanning at his borderline dangerous words, "I get those practically every day," he bragged as if it was his right to be fawned over.

She regretted thinking so once, "Every day," she doubted it, "you surely jest."

"I never jest," Denys Arryn had taken to riding next to her four horse drawn carriage, charming smiles, and talking to Leila as if they were lost siblings. Her father had failed to reveal that he would handpick the retinue of forty guards he would sent with her, and the renowned glorious champion of the Vale, yet _green_ knight by his inexperience in age was among the list.

" _You lucky thing," Alyssa had growled in her ear before they parted from the gates of the Eyrie, "you better write me with any news, I'll go crazy without knowing what you get up to."_

" _I will give you every detail you gossip hungry woman," Leila promised embracing the fool with all her strength, "I will have my work cut out," she said as Alyssa caught sight of her beloved one, "to beat the capital girl's off him," she obliged her love-struck cousin as Ser Denys joined them for the journey, in his armored glory, "he will behave under my eye," was her promise to her._

Despite her promises to see him behave himself, Ser Denys had done nothing to warrant her worry, at last become a welcome distraction from the road.

After their long conversations, Leila chose to be bold, her fiery cousins' attitude leaking into her own, "My Alyssa does not look at you like that, she has far more decency to waste her looks on you-"

Now it was his turn, "We both know I was not talking about her-"

 _Then who? He couldn't mean Elbert?_

Of course Denys had found out the riddle of her betrothed, and that would only lead to more dangerous terrains, especially with the guards so close, gossip spread fast and such words could never be erased, "I will not talk about that, I refuse to."

The knight noticed Leila's ruling tone, "I am sorry if it upsets you my Lady," Leila only fanned harder ignoring his knowing smirk, "nevertheless, about our earlier conversation, if I was not blinder than Hoster Tully I would say the poor boy wanted to take little Lady Catelyn from the dinner table, and into one of the back rooms-"

"Petyr," she wanted him to stop calling him 'poor boy', it made him so arrogant for a honor bound Arryn, "the boy has a name."

"Pardon me for insulting the boy-"

"His name is Petyr Baelish," she corrected him once again, "his family comes from the Vale, which means he is one of our own, and my heart goes out to him. Honestly, can you imagine being so far from home and family, with nothing but strangers for company?"

"I hardly believe they treat him like a stranger," Ser Denys grabbed at the armor around his belly, "he ate well enough, and here I am, more worried about getting a full meal once we reach the Red Keep."

He could not be serious, all he did was jest, but then he must still be with the smirking insufferable grin he was giving her, and proceeding to rub the armor over his abdomen like he expected to make her laugh.

"Your stomach?" Leila humored him, "how can you be thinking of your stomach at a time like this, we just ate at the inn."

"Three hours ago," he moaned as if it had been a century.

"Glutton, no wonder you don't feel anything for his _darling_ love."

He found something funny, Denys laughed far too much for a knight, "Oh, should I?

"Yes, _Darling of the Vale_ , open your heart a bit more," or so she began calling him to tease his over-inflated ego, he had it almost as bad as Robert, but the difference in age allowed the knight to have more tact, not voice it in every sentence he made.

"Huh, I saw that you were a bit fond of the boy, I don't see what makes you so soft to his plight," his rationale, "the wimp uses pity to lure woman in, that must be how he does it," was that appreciation she heard in his voice, "sounds like a smart boy to me."

Leila did not like his analogy, "Fine, yes, I felt sorry for him," the Lady Arryn corrected him, "no one should love like that, and be ignored. Surely Lord Hoster Tully would approve of such a match. Petyr Baelish could make the Catelyn girl very happy."

Denys horse neighed as he kept it back, a fine stallion from her father, "I am sure he would make her happy, but the fact remains that she is already betrothed to Eddard Stark's older brother."

Leila gasped, "Ned's brother?"

Just the past week, both Ned and the piggish Baratheon had ridden ahead to Gulltown, to see the sights, meet the ladies, and all the while Leila's company waited for them in the detour to Riverrun, retiring in House Tully like a left-behind wife in the middle of a war.

 _The boys had finally showed up this morn, Leila was ready for them when they did, "And where have you both been? Do you know we spent a week waiting for you, almost made me want to leave you both behind!"_

" _Why were you waiting for us," Robert made it sound like it was her problem, " oh well, on to King's Landing," and so they quickly departed from the trout's land._

She was still upset that they had chose the detour than spend time with her, "Ned why did you not tell me Catelyn is already betrothed, no one told me a thing?"

Ned's solemn face nodded, "it is true."

"Well I believe congratulations are in order for your brother," she meant it, "and thank goodness I did not say anything to Lord Hoster," Leila had given her thanks for their hospitality from the House of Arryn, she had assumed no suitor for his eldest daughter, Catelyn, a beauty no doubt she would become, "It would have been most inconvenient if I had offered marriage, I was going to suggest cousin Janella for Edmure, and possibly Ser Den- I mean another loyal Valeman for Catelyn."

"Hah, that's a laugh. I would never marry her," of course Denys had heard her he wasn't cracking jokes he was a spymaster, "even if you had asked nicely, wait, maybe then I would have been tempted," he winked like he expected her to ask, "if you would ask _nicely_."

Leila changed the subject, ignoring her flirtatious knight, "Oh, you have two brothers don't you Ned? I almost forgot. Is your brothers still in the North?"

"Yes Brandon is, he's Robert's age, and Benjen is my younger," a smirk grew on Ned's lips, "my younger sister Lyanna likes thinking she is one of us as well."

"Yes, the great she-wolf! That is my future wife," Robert piped up, like Leila had not heard it for the thousandth time of his beloved she-wolf ,"she will make a fine Baratheon bride after I am done with her," Ned groaned louder than usual at his Baratheon brother.

"What Ned? What did I say now?"

"You know what you said."

It was obvious he hated when Robert insinuated such things, "it's all good fun Ned, you know I don't mean it. I respect your sister, she will get no better husband, or better yet she will find no better man to protect her. You know that."

Leila let her whisper slip, "Will she _little_ brother?"

Robert turned on his desterier, fury in his eyes at Jon Arryn's daughter, "what does that mean?

Leila leaned outside her window, better to reprimand the stud, "how many bastards will you bear by the time you marry Robert," she added devilishly, "hopefully not a dozen."

The serious Ned found it funny enough to chuckle.

Robert not so much, "Oh shut it, no one was talking to you!"

"Oh really," Leila was far from done, "come now Robert, you aren't going to be the best of husbands if you can't even stay true to her now, bedding each girl you see from here to King's Landing. You need to control your urges, before they become more than bad habits-"

"Now, don't be cross sister," he taunted her, there was something dangerous in his stormy eyes, "just because Elbert will never touch you, you'd be lucky enough for the one time- ow! Hey!"

Ser Denys Arryn was the one to hit Robert, Leila was proud that he stood up for her betrothed, and in a sense her very own honor.

"You will not speak to Lady Arryn in such a manner," the Arryn men watched with curious eyes, and the same worry that had been exchanged between Elbert's hands and hers came back to her. She had to keep the Arryn name clean, at all costs.

"Thank you Ser Denys," she winked at an upset Baratheon.

"Stupid _wh-_ " there he went whispering curse words.

She had enough of his sploit attitude, "Denys, don't refrain from clobbering Baratheon's face if he so much as taints Elbert's good name."

Denys had a stare off with Robert, "It will be my pleasure my Lady."

Again the lone wolf saved their growing southern tempers, "how much longer till King's Landing?" Ned asked, uncomfortable in every situational sense, "it's getting a bit too hot down here," he lifted shirt at his nape, he was sweating through his garbs of steel, leather, and light fur, "and to think that I thought it was hot in the Vale."

Baratheon slapped his friend's back, making fun of his lack of heat resistance, "damn Ned, your head is even sweaty as balls," he proceeded to swat the irritated wolf from horseback, "just wait till you see Storm's End now that place," he chuckled at the memory, "that place can get hot and humid."

Ned looked even more dour.

Leila could not believe them, "now wait just a moment," the boys frowned as if she was their pestering mother, "you both are going to the royal wedding, you promised father, promised to take me there," Leila commanded them, "it is the least you can do!"

"No," Robert corrected her, "we promised Jon we would ride with you to King's Landing. I want to visit my Storm's End, see my brothers."

Selfish little pig, the worst part was Robert would turn Ned into one too, the pig squealed in glee, "awh Leila, no fussing, we will come back in plenty of time. Come on Ned, race me," he told Ned that followed at a slower pace than he.

Meanwhile, Leila watched Robert throw his head back and laugh.

She heard herself say, "that boy is going to get himself killed, racing like a buffoon in heat," they watched the boys cross the field in mere minutes, "or poor Ned one day, having to follow him. Mark my word Denys, Robert will get his due sooner or later."

Denys remained by her side, "Yes my Lady."

When they were nearing a fork on the Riverroad, that is when they saw it, or more accurately smelled it, "what is that?"

"Shit, my Lady, a lot of shit," Denys covered his nose as well, "you best lay low, shut yourself in," they saw many groups of people, many far poorer than she had ever seen in the Vale, and she put up her screen as she caught their finger pointing attention. A poor barrier between them and her.

Denys spoke through it, "we will be in the Red Keep momentarily, I must speak to the some guards."

That words were inciting enough for the rebellious stag to abandon her, "this is where we leave you then, bye dear sister! Don't miss me too much!"

She would not, "Bye and bye my Lady Arryn," her far kinder adopted brother bid her, and she had to hold back from saying goodbye.

In truth she would miss dearly, he said too, "may your stay be safe and quick Lady Arryn."

She gave in, "Same to you little brother Ned."

"Bye sister."

Ned said honorably for someone so far south, and so she lost a few of her retinue, the men going to make sure the boys made it to Storm's End safe and sound.

"See that you watch them well," she instructed of the five she sent off, shutting the screen window, draping the curtains as well, she sealed her gilded prison, smothering herself in the growing heat, but she remained patient. Her father would expect that much of her Septa's education.

"I miss you father," she vented, "I wish you were here to reign these boys in."

She calmed herself by listening to Denys' commands through the thin walls of the carriage, the mounds of beggars shouting for "bowls of brown", "you there, which way to the nearest Gate," Denys would ask of the commonfolk, "which way is the speediest to the Red Keep?"

The people hailing from King's Landing told him in little words, their mouths lecherous, asking for sickles, she could make out the shouts for _son of whore this_ or _that_ and foul words that Leila would never repeat in her lifetime.

Despite her unwelcome education in capital language, they had made it to the Gate of the Gods, and there the guards advised them told them in a far more agreeable tongue, "don't go through here. Ha, go around the city to the Iron Gate, rather than lurk through the rabble inside. Rapists and thieves, easier to go around."

"Will do, you have my thanks," Denys muttered that it was better than being attacked in the poorer sorts of King's Landing, and the men listened.

They spent the better part of the day making it to the Iron Gate.

 _Lessons learned_ , they would take the Rose Road the next time, and thankfully it was true that it was only a few blocks uphill from entering the entry of the Iron Gate, the horses had to be whipped to reach the Red Keep's Gates, and with the last of her gifted Riverrun stallions' they made it to the last of the checkpoints.

More guards waited there, they pooled lazily along the perimeter, and inside the carriage she felt as if they would never leave this labyrinth of tense putrid air, "Who goes there!"

Denys spoke for her, her sigil, a sky-blue falcon against a white moon, would let them know also, "The Lady Leila Arryn, and her guardsmen, she was invited by the King."

"That would be the great King Aerys Targaryen to you boy," said a self-righteous guard that Leila could only despise for talking so rudely to one of her own men.

"My apologies, we wish to meet with King Aerys Targaryen."

"You can wish all you want, but your pretty boy mouth can suck my-" someone must have found out what was happening because a different set of guards came to relieve them.

"Who are you again?"

Did they not see the sigils, _idiots_ , "We are of House Arryn, will you not let us in, or do I need to speak to your superior commanders," she could hear Denys anger from here, and Leila was ready to rip the window open, shout something equally unfriendly, when the carriage pulled forward, and she was saved from making a fool of herself.

"Thank the seven," she mumbled as they finally entered into the stables.

The sound of other horses made it difficult for her to know what was happening, the carriage halted with a lurch forward, she righted herself, "my Lady we are here," the door was suddenly pulled open, intimidating light came in, but it was only Denys drenched in sweat, his eyes tired, and his open palm ready for her.

She took it, using him as a support, "I don't know how you deal with them. All this rubbish they expect us to endure. Why Denys, I can only trust in you," she told him truthfully, by his grimace she could tell he had as little experience with all this as she did, forced to be her babysitter, poor unwilling knight, this would be a challenge for them both.

"My Lady of the House Arryn, welcome," they were greeted by a lady of the court, fabulous gown of black and red, Targaryen colors, one of the Queen Rhaella's ladies as she introduced herself, her name, Lady Keira Marband, and a group of palace servants came too.

They quickly went to get her things from the carriage and spare, and skirted around her sweaty aggravated Vale men with indifferent chattering.

Leila could smell the sea mixed with the smell of a thousand people stuffed into once city, more like a thousand pig farms, "lovely place you have here."

They climbed a sunbathed staircase of red pale stone, the Queen's lady responded, "It grows more lovely in your presence Lady Arryn," so began the courtly intrigue, this is when she should have her wits about her, and she planned her responses while they walked among the thick stone parapets of the outer wall.

As they advanced, empty spikes rose here and there, sharp, menacing, empty of any heads as Leila had imagined they would be, there was little of war and strife among the Targaryens and it's nobles, she was grateful, "I would like to give you my blessed seven tidings to you and your men Lady Leila Arryn. The King and Queen have been awaiting your presence."

Leila smiled, gracious that at least they practiced goodness and truth in the true faith, "the seven blessings to you as well Lady Marband."

As her company was led into the shade of inner courtyards after cobblestone squares the handmaid spoke, "I hate to be so uncouth, but is your father on his way?"

Of course they would have expected her Lord father, never the daughter, "he fell ill, and he sent me in his stead," was Leila's short response as they entered into one of the vaulted halls, stone dragon statues roaring from their dark cobweb places, "Lady Marband, I must say, my men and I are tired, we come a long ways, we would have food and baths before we are to see the King."

"Oh no, we are supposed to bring you straight to the King-" Leila watched the way her men groaned, and she could not abide being so rudely interrupted, she was hot, it smelled like ass, she probably smelt the same, and she really wanted to be getting this whole fiasco over with.

"Wait just a moment," Leila stopped moving, and so did everyone else, the sound of chainmail and clanking of armor stilled, "in my home, guests are taken into the Crescent Chamber for refreshments and warmth, I see not why the royal splendor of the Targaryens be any different."

"My deepest apologies," the lady curtsied as if it was she that had inflicted the rules, "that is just the matter of the summons."

Leila was unsure of how to react to that, a royal summons was not something to be postponed, but she did appear most foul.

Unworthy state to speak to royalty, her father would have asked for a moment of reprieve, "I accept your apologies," she set her mouth, refusing to appear worried, "nevertheless we will be relieved, and then we will go see our King, lead the way now, come now, let's be quick."

Denys chuckled, he found it funny, so did the men, and the blushing girl did as she was bid, her men followed after, and she only had to listen to the girl for a few minutes more as they crossed hall after hall, walking past enormous doors, Queen's Ballroom, Maegor's Holdfast, and she wondered which was the Great Hall. She did not ask as they continued deeper into the dragon's pit.

Great art and statues of dragons peered down her sweaty shoulders, and judgy eyes followed her from the very women and men she would attend court with. Fancy peacocks.

"We are not in the Vale my Lady," Denys told her.

"Don't we know it Ser," she whispered in the same tone, the men and woman of the court made judging glances, as if they knew she was not from here, did not understand how to walk, how to speak, nor even how to do her hair like them, arrogant little things each one.

"This is it."

"Thank heaven's," Ser Denys groaned out, the _mature_ captain of her guards.

Leila refrained from rolling her eyes at him when Kiera opened a door at the end of the hallway, "these will be your rooms, these were supposed to be for Lord Arryn. I can see if we can get you better rooms my Lady, closer to the Holdfast-"

"Nonsense," she would never disgrace the royal hospitality.

The Vale was humble enough, and she was smart enough, "if it is the King's will, these are more than satisfactory," that was an understatement, "I usually share the same tower as my father, this is twice as big as the ones back home, I am grateful to you," she never understood how large some castles could be, she could very easily fit four Eyries within the Red Keep alone, "may I call you Keira?"

"Yes, of course, and as for your men's refreshments," they paid attention now, "they can head now to the public baths, there is food there, or it can be sent from the kitchens," they did so quickly once being told where it was.

Leila noticed one of her men stayed behind, refusing to leave her side, "Denys, you can go too," he did not budge from her side.

He rested his hand upon his hilt, the sweat had pooled under his arms, "I can go when the men come back."

"If you say so," he was a stubborn protector, at least he knew what he was doing, Elbert would have been useless among the courtiers and the veiled games these royalist played, she would have been taxed to watch over him, and that would have been a bit hard when she was barely learning it herself.

Keira offered more services, "would you like any refreshments, would you like a bath before your visit with the King, I can send it to your room, if you like," the courtly lady eyed Denys tall armored form as if she was contemplating it inappropriate to ask, "the servants could bring it here-"

That answer was easy, "You may bring the food for two, and the bath will be in here as well."

Kiera did not bat an eye, "Of course my Lady."

"And for that bath," she saw her knight blush for some reason, "it sounds very nice right now," Denys turned around, alarmed at Leila's tone, "I will have it before my meeting with the King, Denys can step out when the time comes, isn't that right Denys?"

"Of course my Lady," he copied Keira's words, and the Queen's lady giggled.

There he went again, flirting, he was as bad as Baratheon, worse because he knew how to hide it from her, "Keira, Keira," she had to repeat the handmaid's name twice, "I would expect it quickly if you please, whatever is quicker for you to get, I wish to see the King as soon as I am able," she had to make that part very clear, no one needed an angry dragon.

"Yes my Lady," she left them be, and finally she was alone from prying eyes.

"This place is suffocating," Leila slumped forward a bit, her belly protruding a bit as she sighed loudly, letting her body become comfortable, and walking toward the table with the flagon and goblets cleaned for her.

Ser Denys found it appropriate to say, "She is very cute for a westerlander, never seen a redhead that wasn't from the riverlands, perhaps you could make her your friend-"

"Oh just sit down Denys," she fought the irritation at his flirtatious words, "you look ready to fall over," she got a single cup, filling it, and gave it to a sitting Denys, she waited until he finished it, the food came, and he ate both the meals at her insistence.

She wasted no time, her nerves forcing her, "now that you are finished, can you expect your men to be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen?" Denys drank another cup, his white teeth were slightly stained now, "no half an hour sounds about right for how long they usually take."

She took his cup, brought it to her lips, "make it fifteen. Go, find them."

"My Lady," he moaned, leaning back in his seat, he had become petulant with this small break, "They won't be ready-"

She did not need a teenager, she needed a captain, "they will be ready if you tell them to be," she saw the way they followed him, how they listened, "go, tell them I want them back. Be quick," she teased his upset face, "I am sure if an assassin wishes to kill me, he cannot do it in fifteen minutes."

"My lady," he stood, slapping his thighs, humor no longer teeming in his eyes, "this is no laughing matter, I was given the responsibility of your care-"

"You stink Denys, come now, take a bath," she hoped he would take it kindly, "go, I will have Keira stay with me," so when the red-headed handmaid did return, Denys left her grudgingly, smelling himself on the way out, and that was enough to put a smile on her face.

Leila thought aloud, "Keira, do you have perfume, something not too strong," they brought it, the three maids that were sent to attend to her needs: Bella, Joy, and Mathilda, the last two were sisters.

Leila was helped out of her clothes, bathed, perfumed, and put into her best dress, Aly's Gulltown dress of royal blue silk, paired with prints of silver birds flying around her flaring thighs and around the tips of her silver trims. She wore dainty shoes that were far more delicate than the ones she used for hiking up the hills in the Mountains of the Moon.

"There, that will do it," this was a dress no lower born noble would dare sniff a nose at, a dress fit to meet the King.

The three female servants agreed, the girls' eyes were envious, "the silk, it is so soft, the lustre, this is beautiful Lady Arryn, where?"

"Gulltown, myrish silk," she had thought the same when she had first seen it too, "Beautiful, right? My dear cousin enjoys sewing far too much. She wanted to send this so I could remember her by."

They traced their hands over a flying falcon, "She sewed this?"

"Yes, my precious Aly will not make anything other than this very silk," a pain of longing rushed through her heart at the memory of her dearest friend in all the lands, there had never been a time that they had been apart, and the childish part of herself wished Aly had come, against her father's wishes.

Not to fawn over the beautiful men that no doubt walked the halls, but just for her cousin's comforting voice, her fingers running through her hair as she slept, "and so you can say I reap the rewards of her expert hand."

"I would say," they all gigled with one another.

That is when Lady Keira came back, just finished, "the King awaits," she told the quiet room.

Leila felt her smile disappear.


	5. Fa

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **5: _Fa_**

Denys leaned down to her level, "How do I smell now?"

Leila Arryn pushed him away with her elbow, "not now Denys, can't you see I am worried as it is, the King summoned us, and now he isn't here," it was true, the colossal presence of the Iron Throne was stark and oddly foreboding without a man sitting in it, and that did not make it any less menacing, "surely he is upset with us."

The Darling knight did not seem to think so, leaning against the wall, and mirroring her while nodding to the passerby of courtly couples, _female possies_ looking up from under their black lashes, and the scurrying of busy-bodied servants perhaps they could tell them where the King expected them to be, "honestly Leila, I think you are overthinking things."

He rapped his knuckles against his gleaming armor, it did look cleaner after his shining, and his dashing grins at the ladies only made it clear that he was enjoying his appearance a little too much, "I am regretting letting you get some rest," Leila felt the guilty hunch grow when three ladies across the way pointed in her direction, "I should have come straight here, instead of feeling sorry for you."

A cocky smirk grew on his handsome face, one that Alyssa would have appreciated, "Is that what it was?"

"Don't tease me Ser Denys," Leila bit back, and for once he listened.

The Queen's lady picked up on their quiet argument, and so Kiera leaned over to them both, she had not left them for a moment, "I had not made the King aware of your presence Lady Arryn," Leila's heart slowed down, she stopped overthinking.

"You didn't tell the King I was here?"

The girl touched her soft cheek in thought, "I thought it wise to refrain for your sake, and buy you more time. Should I have told him, was I wrong-"

"Oh, thank you Kiera," she was so grateful to her, Leila reached out a hand and squeezed the girl's arm, she got a smile from her too, "now I can stop sweating like a sinner in church."

Denys tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention,"I would not say it so quickly Lady Arryn."

"Be presentable," Kiera reacted too, she bowed lowly, raising her voice, "Your Grace, these guests have just arrived from the Vale," Leila lifted her eyes to see the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

A golden crown of roaring dragons was upon silver blonde tresses, she was tall, ample bust which was covered from the neck down in black and red Myrish silk, and she held the darkest purple eyes, haunting and otherworldly. A Valyrian goddess embodied.

"May I present Queen Rhaella, Queen of the Andals and the First Men-"

"I am sure they know the titles," the Queen lifted her hand, a courtly gesture, "I will spare them the exhaustion of it."

She was lathered in grace. Yet, upon a closer look, the Queen would have been the embodiment of beauty if it had not been the red and raised scratches on her delicate chin, or the poorly covered up bruise over one of her purple eyes, "my Queen Rhaella," Leila stopped staring, bending in a deep curtsy, waiting while the Queen put out her hand, and she kissed it without a second thought.

"You may rise," this was very unexpected, Leila had been expecting the cantankerous dragon King as their first impression of Targaryen nobility, and instead she had gotten his widely acclaimed wife, not only for her soft beauty, but for her abuse at her husband's hand, "you must be the Lady Arryn, Jon's daughter."

"Yes, Your Grace," that was appropriate title, Leila sure hoped it was so, not wanting to behave badly in her father's name, and she could even feel Denys next to her still bowing, no doubt trying to do the same. She knew that if this kept up, his back would no doubt ache for staying in such a position.

Leila released Ser Denys with a wave of her hand, "My Queen Rhaella, I would like to introduce to you my dear cousin, Ser Denys Arryn, he has come as my guardian for my trip into your capital."

"Pleasure, Your Grace," he echoed the same royal greeting, and the Queen did not put her hand out to Ser Denys like she had with Leila. In fact the Targaryen Queen folded in on herself, her face turning white as bone, her eyes dropping to the ground, and then she said, "Aerys, look who has made it."

"I can see with my own eyes woman," said a voice like sour porridge, and Leila turned with little poise, Denys straightened, and the courtly handmaid to the Queen Kiera kept her head bent, she was the only one that was prepared for the **_man_** that stood behind them.

Leila was entirely compromised by the sight of her King. Surely this could be no King, but a gaunt old man, with curled spears for nails, and long silver hair that was matted in some parts, oily in others, a madman playing King, "Lady Arryn," the cruel mouth opened with yellowed teeth, and it spoke, "it took you long enough."

King Aerys held his hand out, in the same way his wife had, and Leila felt her belly roll and flip harder than it had before, "Your Grace," she curtsied and kissed his red-rubied ringed and equally scabbed fingers, _King Scab indeed._

His hand curled around hers, refusing to let her clammy hand go, he demanded this time, " _Where is your father_?"

Alyssa cautious stories had not prepared her for this. Their King was quick to attack, quicker than she had first thought the old man capable of doing, she stood with his clutch on her hand unmovable, and that made her horribly aware of the grim sensation that came from his fingers squeezing around hers, "he fell ill Your Grace."

" _Ill?_ He is Ill?," like the word had never occurred to him, "What a shame, shameful." The madman thankfully released her, and it would seem he only did so to spite her better, "A lie if I ever heard one," his mouth scrunched like a prune, "surely a defiance like this cannot go unpunished. How dare he not come, I don't care if he was on his deathbed, that gives him no reason to deny anything I ask of him."

Leila could say nothing to this, she had been warned, "My apologies Your Grace."

"Apologies are useless to me," King Aerys chuckled, his light lilac eyes changing so quickly to humor, it frightened her, "I cannot even wipe my ass with those."

Some of the court laughed at this, and of course that is what the King wanted.

Leila felt the person next to her shift, protective of her father, "He was on his deathbed your Grace," Denys spoke up, "there was no way for him to come."

The King flicked his large nailed fingers, "Hightower."

The White Bull came forward.

The Head of the Kingsgaurd was swift and sure-footed like a war horse into battle, his head covered in a helmet made of the same metal, and he released the handle of his great-sword, it's impressive size almost the length of a small child, width like heavy tome, and before Leila could realize, the man thrust his handle into Denys stomach, a savage thrust of raw strength. Denys crumbled to the floor, his mouth producing a chilling groan.

"No!" Leila could not help the yelp, silence following, and watch helplessly as her unarmed knight was reprimanded so savagely. They had taken Denys swords at the door of the Great Hall, none were allowed to wield weapons before the King, and a horrible guilt forced Leila from not turning away. The Kingsgaurd then proceeded to kick Denys in his shin, a very ugly crack made her squirm, and then she could take the bloody sight for another second, "Your Graces," Leila fell to her knees, she had to do something, she had to stop it, "please, end this."

The White Bull slowed his assault when the King lifted his hand, "Yes, Lady Arryn?"

 _What could she say?_

Should she give him sweet words, like she always had, a woman's heart that he could dig his nails into, and she squeezed her eyes, shoving her silly fantasies of the kingdom she once thought so good, "Have mercy please, your most gracious King, we come only at the bidding of my father," Leila now wished she had known the truth of this place, how reckless, her _naivety_ had cost her, had cost Denys, "we mean only goodness and kindness on your court and family," so different to what festered here at the capital, what had transformed these men and woman into unfeeling creatures, "please have mercy-"

She could not look up at him, but she could hear the sneer in his voice, "Your knight spoke out of turn Lady Arryn-"

"A most grievous mistake," she took the responsibility, "that he will not make again," she would make sure of it, she would beat it into his head until he learned never to do so again, "please, show him your gracious kindness, for my sake-"

"Oh, you want my kindness," King Aerys tilted his head to the side, predatory along the nape of her open neck, and she looked over to see the White Bull stepped away from a prostrated Denys, her knight was bleeding from his lips, and leaning on his side, spitting blood from his mouth that ended up on the tiled ground, and it spread along the cracks of men and woman that had trodden there. Subjects that had also been forced to pay homage to all the power hungry Targaryen Kings of Old.

The current King drew Leila's attention with one of his disgusting fingers upon her chin, "what could you possibly give me for that Lady Arryn?"

From the corner of her eye, Leila could see the Queen come up to her King, how she kept her head bent in her husband's presence, the female royal had not said a word throughout the whole fallout, not one person in all the court said a word against their King, and she decided on doing what she most likely would come to regret.

Leila played on the Dragon King's vanity, hoping it was greater than his taste for blood and fire, "It would give me great pleasure to sing you a song."

"Sing?" That caught him off guard, it did for the entire court, hushed whispers spreading, "You can sing girl?" King Aerys lifted her chin higher, his nails scratched against her neck, it disgusted her, "I am a very hard critic when it comes to the pleasures of song."

"Then you will enjoy it all the more," she heard herself say, and she felt like vomiting with the hungry look he was giving her, and then he was clapping, and calling for instruments and the musicians.

It was not long till the company had changed its tune for excitement rather than the quiet horror, Leila closed her eyes, alone before the Iron Throne, and at the mercy of its suspicious and cruel King. She wanted home.

"Sing to us Lady Arryn, it better be good."

Leila held her cold hands, her lips suddenly parched, and she hoped the blasted musicians of King's Landing were as in tempo as the ones in the Vale of Arryn.

"The Maids That Bloom In Spring," Leila told them, and they struck a tune.

Seven gods above and all their helpers, may they keep her voice from faltering before the King, for all her the guards her father had sent, for Denys sake, and with that motivating thought she nodded the musicians letting her sing the first verses with only her voice for song,

 _"Come all you fair and tender girls,_

 _That flourish in your prime,_

 _Beware, beware, keep your garden fair,_

 _Let no man steal your thyme,_

 _Let no man steal your thyme,"_

The flutes joined her. The company was far more silent now, court hushed to breathing, and Leila feared that she was singing it wrong, but that was doused with the blood stained smirk from Denys, his painful gratitude, she continued.

 _"For when your thyme, it is past and gone,_

 _He'll care no more for you,_

She looked to the King now, less afraid. He was smiling too, a very unsettling one, his lips forming the words.

 _And every place where your time was waste,_

 _Will all spread over with rue,_

The King joined her in song.

 _Will all spread over with rue,"_

He was no liar, King Aerys could sing, very well. She continued on as if she was singing it alone, and yet the King did not overpower her with his own voice, but joined her as if he too was asked to sing for a man that expected a voice worthy of these Halls.

 _"The gardener son was standing by,_

 _Three flowers he gave to me,_

 _The pink, the blue and the violet true,_

 _And the red, red rosy tree,_

 _And the red, red rosy tree,"_

Leila's nerves all but changed as she sang, she transformed, and now she let her voice ring out without fear or retribution of what the court, her father's men, and even the great Dragon King thought, but reigned it all in, maintaining composure by remembering the love she had always had of losing herself in the song.

 _But I refused the red rose bush,_

 _And gained the willow tree,_

 _That all the world may plainly see,_

 _How my love slighted me,_

 _How my love slighted me!_

Applause rung to the rafters in the Great Hall.

Leila bowed deeply during the cheer, and stayed so for awhile too, so she would not be the one to meet the King's glance.

She already felt foolish enough to make such a scandal on her first day in the capital, how Elbert would have turned into a tomato at the sight of her now, her father's court whispering that once again her childish bravado got the better of her. As Leila kept her head down, she dared not entice the King's clapping and praise more so than was necessary. People would believe she was trying to enchant the King, gain his praise, and perhaps that was better than his ire, "please stand," she did as the King bid, his eyes bright, he was very pleased, "then it's decided. Where is my son!"

Leila's whole body froze, "Where is my son!"

Of course someone would answer him, "He is sparring with Ser Selmy, your Grace," the White Bull pronounced from his place beside him, he was the herald and punisher in this court, made by the Gods into a too vastly built man, Leila did not want to know what such men thought of while carrying out their sadist King's commands.

"Bring him at once," was the King's proposal, " _our songbird_ ," Leila flinched at the name coming from his lips, Alyssa, and her cousins would have flinched as well, none had used that name except them, and hearing it from the crusted and yellow teethed King, it did not bode well, "our songbird from the Vale will have a duet with him," there was calls for the Prince, hoots and hollers, and not all from the men, a great many woman called for the Targaryen Prince as well.

"I am not worthy your Grace," Leila bowed again, hiding the grimace, and focusing on not hyperventilating in the one place in all the Seven Kingdoms that could have her head on a spike faster than she could run from this Hall.

"You will be worthy if I say you are worthy," was the King's snide remark, "and now I want you to sing with my son, no doubt," he teased her shrieks and pleading from before at the sight of a beaten Denys, knowing he had her by the neck if he so wished, "you will do as I say Lady Arryn."

She nodded at her King's words, there was nothing else she could do, and internally disagreeing with ever deciding to put this much attention on herself in the first place. _He could have killed Denys, you did the right thing_ , her mind pleaded back at her. _He could still kill him if he wanted to_ , another darker part of herself shoved the silly fantasies of the girl aside, _keep your wits about you, keep him...distracted_ , was what it told her to do now. Even if, the Dragon King would never let her rest now that he had found what the Gods' had graced her with.

Thankfully, Ser Denys had come up to her in those moments of chatting, and led her nerve torn body to some chairs nestled among the towering marble pillars, ladies nodded in their cups as she passed by, and some touched her shoulders, touching her spilling golden tresses as if she was the Maiden in flesh come to sup with them.

They congratulated her, "Lovely voice Lady Arryn."

"Wait till you hear the Prince Rhaegar!"

"Wait till he hears her," that seemed to make them chuckle to one another, and she couldn't follow to the reason of why they would find humor in her slighted predicament. King's Landing seemed to be filled by courtly jesters and judges of pleasing themselves on the woes of those less fortunate. They made her disgusted for ever being excited to come to this prison of fire and blood.

With a smile that hurt Leila's cheeks she sat in a facade of peace, the seat was dragged over by her father's men, her beaten knight had refreshment for her in the few moments it took him to go get some, she drank as if she was dying of thirst, it did wonders for her parched mouth, and that is when her knight spoke harshly, "say the word my Lady."

 _He could not mean?_ Leila grabbed a napkin from her clothes, giving it to him before he said another betraying word, "wipe your mouth Denys, we cannot anger the King anymore than we already have."

She hoped Ser Denys could see her reasoning, he wiped the blood from his lips, "He is impossible to control," one of her men agreed, "we should say that your father called you back," she sent them both a reproachful glare.

Her cousin only made it worse, Ser Denys inciting them, whispering dangerous words, "The King will only keep asking of you for more, you saw how much he liked getting his way," Denys whispered the treasonous words in her ear, "tell me, and we will fake illness, and leave this place," her father's men looked at her in either a worried or disapproving manner, and she could not but feel more guilty in their watching eyes. She had caused enough trouble for the month, perhaps the entire year for a Lady of her caliber being capable of.

She would command no such cowardly folly, "Lord Arryn's daughter does not run. What I did saved you, didn't it?" He could not argue with her, "We must not anger the King further," Leila felt herself say, when the King was calling for her again, "I mean it Denys."

She did not get a chance to see his reaction, because she was once again in the middle of the court, a pleasant smile plastered over the terrible worry worming away in her gut, and this time Aerys was not only with his Kingsgaurds sentinels and broken Queen, but with his princely son, and that meant the entire retinue of the Dornish party had come with him.

"Rhaegar, look there she is!" the King smacked his royal seat, cutting himself upon the fangs of his throne, and he licked his hand from the stab it made into his pale flesh, "I dare say she has a better voice than even you."

The famed Prince Rhaegar had a rumbling voice, "Does she now?"

"I would hear it then, make my own impression father," the voice that came with the man was smooth as butter being spread over bread, too serious for one that appeared so amused in his dark otherworldly purple eyes. He belonged of a different world, a world so very much like the stories Aly had told her during the long nights of handsome princes and dashing knights, the voice called her out, "is it you my father speaks of?"

Leila could not answer, not knowing how, or what would be appropriate when her cheeks flamed under his scrutiny.

He addressed her all the same, "it must be you then," the light from the multi-colored glass windows shone upon his dark armor blinding her, he was dressed for sparring practice, _not singing_ , and the light made it hard to see him entirely, and surely now she was cowardly blushing from head to toe, keeping her eyes downcast as he approached, "I expected someone..." she had to crane her head lower to hide her traitorous cheeks, as he teased, "a bit taller?"

Some of the court chuckled as his innocent joke.

"Does she only sing, and not talk," the Prince was forward with her, but of course he was, he was the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.

She had no reason to not speak now, "The King is only being kind, I am a tolerable singer, nothing more," Leila said, curtsying deep for the thousandth time, sweat was gathering between her legs now as she refused to meet his gaze, and it was only made worse when the overwhelming silence made her have no choice but to look up at perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.

They captured her, "not tolerable," he lorded his words over her, "humbled I think."

Alyssa's Ser Denys could not compete.

It was rumored Rhaegar Targaryen was a great knight, and even a more talented musician, and here she was, like all the rest, she could get past his striking symmetrical and roguish looks, any maiden would have a hard time not tearing her eyes away from him, vying to marry him for that fact alone.

The dream of a knightly Prince spoke, not losing his shimmering languid grace, "I have heard little of your prowess Lady Arryn, no stories of this songbird," he said the name so perfectly, "my father has just talked of," he was so close now she could see his dark purple eyes closer, see the tinges of violet in them, a silver curtain of hair that fell at his shoulders, kissing his armor, and she had to crane her head back to see as he stepped closer, it hurt to look at him, to be looked at by him, "does he embellish for your sake?"

Her voice would not come _, she choked now._

The King saved her, "Hear her first, damn you, before you judge it, pick a song, a duet," King Aerys found it far more fascinating than the two forced singers ever could, "if you can even keep up with her."

 _How the King enjoyed his taunting_ , Leila was only beginning to learn.

"Of course father," Rhaegar relinquished his hold on her.

Leila finally able to breath.

The King was the one to choose the song, "Two Hearts That Beat as One!"

Leila's mind groaned at the name, _not that song_ , not with the Prince so recently betrothed, "but that is a love ballad, it is meant to be sang by couples," Leila felt herself say in disdain, and she blushed with the King cackled like that was his choice all along. The musicians readied themselves for the song, ignoring her horrified expression at them doing so. _She could not sing that with the Prince, it was meant to be sung at weddings, couples sang it._

Rhaegar nodded his ascent, ever calm, "of course father."

 _He could not be serious?_

The Prince was gallant enough to offer his hand, and then proceed to pull her shaking body along until they were closer to the Iron Throne, and close enough to the evil incarnation of a King that sat there, Leila's cheeks flushed red in fear, "What are we doing?"

"Come, we shall sing," the Prince dropped her hand, not sparing her a single glance, and sang without a moment in lapse, with a voice that was like liquid gold, Rhaegar sung, intimidating her,

 _Look at the sky tell me what do you see,_

 _Just close your eyes and describe it to me,_

 _The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,_

 _That's what I see through your eyes._

Leila closed her eyes, the musicians waiting on her dry abhorrent mouth. She could feel them staring. Feel Dornish eyes glaring daggers into her back, her hand no doubt sweating a storm without the Prince that had tugged her here for humiliation, and then her mind turned in on itself, instead of fighting the panic, she instead imagined Elbert smiling at her, telling her that he wanted to be a good husband to her, _a nice thought_ , at least that comforted her. She sang alone,

 _I see the heavens each time that you smile,_

 _I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles,_

 _And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile,_

 _That's what I see through your eyes,_

Rhaegar's sweet voice made Leila open her eyes,

He was gracious too, giving her a comforting smile, they could pretend. They both sang,

 _That's what I see through your eyes_

Leila lifted her voice, and so did he, equal in power, it rose into the highest of the ceiling of the Great Hall, and they feared not the strength of it.

 _Here in the night, I see the sun,_

 _Here in the dark, our two hearts beat as one,_

 _Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun._

 _And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._

The Prince was gifted, a heartbreaking vibrato that made Leila smile up at him, and he looked to the crowd too, calm, as she continued singing, he did not appear to be disliking her voice, quite the contrary. He looked like he was having… dare she say it, _fun._ That is when she saw the King's glance, dangerous, predatory, and knew exactly what he was getting out of hearing this song play out.

 _I see a night I wish could last forever,_

 _I see a world we're meant to see together,_

 _And it is so much more than I remember,_

Rhaegar: _More than I remember._

Leila: _More than I have known!_

 _Here in the night, I see the sun,_

 _Here in the dark, our two hearts beat as one,_

 _Its out of our hands,_

 _we can't stop what we have begun,_

 _And love just took me by surprise,_

 _looking through your eyes._

He could truly bring his voice low, draw it out smoothly without it cracking, and she did too to the best of her abilities, her voice faltering for a moment, for the pressure of keeping up with him was more important than ever, because under the eye of his father, the Mad King, they both played this dangerous duet,

 _Looking through your eyes._


	6. So

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Songs of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **6: _So_  
**

No one would find her here.

She sang only to herself, and the statue casting it's shrouded face down at her.

" _I don't know if you can hear me,_

 _Or if your even there,_

 _I don't know if you would listen to a sinner's prayer."_

Erected before Leila, the shrouded stone God was less and more human than any she had prayed to, and yet she knew enough of the Stranger, to know he was no friend of hers or any man that clung to life. Leila still looked to the god for mercy in this den full of vipers and dragons.

" _Yes, I know that I am just an outcast,_

 _I shouldn't speak to you,_

 _Still I see your face and wonder,_

 _Weren't you once an outcast too?"_

Leila had hidden herself well in the sunset-lit royal bonanza of gardens, a hiding place she found for herself, "no one can find me here," she comforted herself, and safely rubbed her swollen red eyes from the worry and shame that she felt.

She knew why she decided to sing this song to the Stranger, "forgive me merciful Stranger, I sang with a man that was not my betrothed," in the Vale this was unacceptable, but the way the crowd reacted, joyous, happy, and the way the decrepit King remarked how in tune Prince Rhaegar and herself were, it made it even worse, "oh the Seven Gods forgive me, do not lead me astray."

At least here, in the company of only herself, no Dornish man or woman stared at her as if she was the dung upon their shoe, and to think that she had first thought Dorne was more liberal to the woman's plight. She could not be more wrong, apparently that meant women could be just as guilty as men. _Woe to those that wanted equality._

The Dornish Princess had not stayed to listen to the duet, she was retiring for the night in the Queen's solar, had caught a chill in the training yard from watching her betrothed this morning, or so she had been told when she asked Lady Kiera Marband. Most likely a lie made for Leila's sake, but thank the gods no Dornish Princess came to demand she apologize for her unladylike behavior.

As for the Prince, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had bowed afterwards, in all his overwhelming glory, and left her just as quickly as the song ended, and so that showed how inappropriate her behavior was. Uncouth. Unladylike. Her mother would be rolling in her grave, and ravens would tell word of her inappropriate choices to her poor father…

"My Lady Arryn?" someone called, she could not escape.

"Yes, Denys," it killed her to answer.

Ser Denys knew where she was, always, and like herself, he had offered to stay guarding her while she played locked away Princess.

Unlike her, he was aware of their surroundings, hyper-aware in his vigilant responsibility of keeping her safe, "The light is leaving the garden square, we should retire to your chambers. It is not safe for you to be out here."

The sea breeze was cool against her open neck, the garden fresh with green blooming life, and yet Ser Denys wanted her to leave it for stuffy trapped quarters, where the King could easily summon her, or dare he visit her unannounced and ask for a private song, "give me another hour Denys, I don't care how little light I have, just let me alone here."

"You throwing a tantrum will not help-"

"Give me some time Ser Denys, please," and so he did, thankfully, because she was not in the mood to send the teenage guard away from his service. His tongue would be the end of them both if she stayed another moment in the Great Hall. It was safe if she stayed out here, at least here in the remote parts of the garden, she could only bring herself harm.

As she leaned back in the garden's stone bench, that is when she heard it, "what is that," she stood, and walked around the corner in the leaf sanctuary of mazes, searching in the twilight and coming dusk, "I heard it, I am sure I did, there it is-" she caught it again.

It was a person speaking, beckoning with a whisper.

She was certain, she went out to find whom had come here too for solace of the royal gardens.

For a few moments of bravely walking, Leila was once again enraptured with the expanse of the royal gardens had grown into, and how larger than life they felt as she made every turn within them, finding herself going deeper and deeper.

When the Queen's Lady Kiera had first showed them to her, she could not believe their vastness, to be moved at how many years it must have been to create such a wonder, and now it would seem that she did not want to leave it, finding some fascinating Targaryen statue or the Seven Who Are One fountain around each corner.

She turned around another bend and found someone, saw a man's back, leaning over, hunched, and he was groaning.

 _Was he hurt?_

It was a Kingsgaurd.

He was as tall as the Prince, white cloaked, raven-haired, a healthy stubble on his angular chin, and she was about to call out to him, when her eyes widened, his hand was at his hip, grasping…,"oh gods," she whispered, barely audible.

Leila could feel her cheeks burn, her ears too, she wanted to run and flee from the sight but she couldn't, if she turned and ran the occupied Kingsgaurd would hear her for sure and she was so ashamed of herself, and yet she could not tear her eyes away from him.

It was so intimate in this darkening garden, and it felt so wrong to be watching this, and at the same time it was tantalizing. She had heard lord and ladies making love quite a few times in the Vale, and she even saw it once in an alcove in Riverrun, the lovers nearing their passionate end, and gasping into each other's mouths, but that had not affected her thus, _this on the other hand._

The Kingsgaurd started stroking himself hard, moaning, writhing and he didn't hide his pleasure at all. _Gods_ , someone would hear him, someone would see, and yet here she was. Blushing to her toes. Enraptured. A voyeur to his rocking pleasure.

She saw the way his hand moved up and down his shaft, and seeing his male parts erect, rather than flaccid, it created an almost hollow feeling inside her and she bit her lip to choke a whimper. He was breathing hard and making such wanton sounds and his hips were moving, thrusting against his grip, it made her legs feel weak, her own heart speeding up.

 _Oh seven hells_ , what was she feeling now? And why? But this is all she could allow to happen, to simply watch and mourn the fact, the fact that someone was as lonely as she.

Suddenly he tensed up, letting out a hoarse roar and she could see it, see him spilling his seed, spurting thick ropes over the maze's cobblestone floor, he leaned back against the bush, and the ruffle of hedge tickled her pulsing side, Leila moved.

He saw her.

Their eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry," she yelled over her shoulder, running, sprinting, and that was when she heard the clanking of his armor, he was chasing her.

 _How could he think to follow after her? What right did he have?_

But she knew that he wanted to catch her as the culprit, question her, swear her to secrecy, and perhaps ask her to join him...and her speedy heart, dizzy head, and wide grin only made her hide in between two bushes, hoping he would run past them.

Her cheeks were hot now, abused from the various exertions she had put herself through, and she covered her panting mouth, as he raced by, he was fast, agile, he ducked down a row, and her giddy happiness grew when he never doubled back.

She could hear a familiar voice, "Can I help you?"

"Damn," she muttered alone, it was Denys.

"Where is the woman?"

The man had a gruff voice. It was deep, deeper than she had first imagined, perhaps from his activities, but it went well with his dark features, and she wondered how her name would sound coming from that voice.

"What woman," Denys asked, oblivious to what had happened between them, "there is no woman here."

"She had long blonde hair, half my height, was wearing blue," she could hear the pause in the man's voice, no doubt he was thinking his answer, "she was running."

Denys was forceful still, "There was no woman here."

"I know what I saw, she was here, she came upon me-"

"What did you do to her," Denys voice sounded upset, "did you harm her?"

Now something must have happened because their whispering grew louder, "are you lying boy," his voice sent a chill through Leila, as if he would attack Denys, "You wouldn't lie to a Kingsgaurd, now answer me truthfully, was there a woman here or not?"

 _Oh lie to him Denys, please lie_ , Leila pleaded with herself.

The knight did no such thing, "It is the Lady Leila Arryn, I was tasked with guarding her. I lost sight of her."

"Damn you both," Lady Leila ran from her place, and kept running from the gardens altogether as they continued searching for her no doubt. They would not find her.

She knew the way back to the Red Keep, she had an excellent memory, and it helped her now as she glared at people that could possibly turn her in or do her harm by revealing her flurry as she darted past them.

People kept giving her curious glances, but she kept running, holding her abundantly ruffled dress, all the way back to her chambers, two of her father's men were there, they were as surprised as she must look to them, "Lady Arryn, where is Ser Denys? Why are you out of breath?"

"I lost him," she said quickly, she was out of breath, "I will retire now, good day," and so she went into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her before she could be overwhelmed by what just had happened.

In the privacy of her room.

She sighed against the back of her closed door, "Oh why? Why did I stay and watch him, why am I so foolish. That's it, no more gardens for me, no more of this foolish game," she agreed taking off the compromising dress, for something looser, blowing out the candles, collapsing in the too large feather-bed, under soft covers, and hoping sleep would find her on this first wild night in King's Landing.

* * *

 **o0o0o0o0o0SDS0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

" _I found you."_

 _He had found her._

 _It was the same Kingsgaurd from the gardens._

 _His face, those dark eyes met hers once more, his gloved hand came before her face, it had been exchanged for a warm ungloved one, and it slowly braced itself against her open neck, "Leeeiiiiilla," the gruff voice tickled her sensitive ear as she had imagined it would._

 _A open mouth panted there too, tracing the outline of her earlobe, and then went to her check, lips against skin, more than a brush, a gentle peck, then a deeper one, Leila had never been kissed thus, never been kissed, and it was not sweet like the stories. The opposite, it was was wet and hot, overcompensating every nerve in her body, her toes curled._

She was awakened by a round of knocks on her locked door, "Milady Arryn?"

Leila groaned into her pillow.

It was only a dream, and she cursed the pulsing beast between her legs, failing to ignore how it throbbed and pulsed painfully up into her belly, reminding her that she was in fact woman, and it was a struggle to make herself presentable, rinsing her flushed face, frowning mouth, and putting on a heavy cloak to cover herself, "Milady Arryn?"

"Coming!"

It was a young lady's voice at her door, "Milady Arryn, I am here with your fresh sheets," and so she ran to unlock it, opening it a bit, and the maid Beth came in.

A new set of guards were guarding her doors, a man she knew by face, and the other was married man named Bard, "and of Ser Denys? Absent today?"

She asked of them, hoping Denys had not gossiped among her father's men, it would only make everything more unbearable for her father when they returned, and like always.

They were quick to answer, "he went with a few of the Kingsgaurd to practice this morn my Lady. He said he needed his practice."

 _With the Kingsgaurd in the garden_ , oh sevens above, "Of course he did," she corrected herself, "thank you Bard," whom nodded as she closed the door, she should not be upset that Denys had abandoned her on her first day to roam King's Landing, but that was no surprise. He had already done enough as it was. She could be apart for him for a few hours, she shut the door, "right, Beth is it?"

"Yes," she curtsied once more, "I will be your personal maid Milady Arryn."

"Thank you Beth, can I help you with the sheets, they look quite heavy," that is how she surprised the living daylights out of the maid and proceeded to curtsy again, and help her tidy around the room, collecting and disposing of the rat traps, and dusting, washing the walls with soaked in lime rags, "when do you usually wake up Beth?"

They talked as they worked, "Earlier than the crack of dawn milady," Leila nodded very glad that she started her work that early.

"Tomorrow could you wake me that early too, I would rather be awake sooner rather than later, unless this is a trouble to you?"

The maid did a quick curtsy, and said, "No milady, no trouble."

Leila would have to put a stop to that, "No curtsies please Beth, they are so overdone in private settings. Do you have any tasks for the day that I may be of use to you? I do want to help you as much as you help me."

"Milady," that astounded Beth even more, she looked positively perplexed, poor Beth, "you would like to lower yourself-"

"Of course not," overworking herself would not be ladylike fashion, especially around so many prying eyes, "but if there is something I can do, I would rather be doing it, something to keep my hands busy as they say, what do the woman of court usually do, I am at lost to what my role here is if I am not attending court for the King."

Beth looked terrified of being asked this, "I can not tell you what to do milady, it is not proper for me to say, please don't be angry with me-"

"No, no," and Leila told her she would always be safe here, she was amongst a friend, people of the Vale were far more simple there, there was no hidden truths, no mistreatment of the servants and guests, they were very far from the Vale now.

Beth still looked perplexed with Leila's helpful disposition, "Pardon me for saying this milady, but that is what lords and ladies do here."

"Right, of course that is all they do," Leila groaned, even more at a lost to her role, "I usually helped at home. I knew my father's staff as if they were my own family, I had many cousins there you see. I was never alone, they usually gave me things to do here and there after I finished my studies."

Beth did not understand, "Studies?"

Leila explained, "Reading scholarly journals of sorts, you have a library here, do you not, possibly you have a collection I have yet to read," that was a fabulous idea, Beth said that they did, "oh that's wonderful, I would love to visit there. Is the court allowed to visit," Beth said she had seen many lords and ladies enter their, "splendid, could you take me there Beth. If it is not a problem."

Beth glowed, "of course I can," she agreed, happy to help, as she took the rag from Leila's ruddy red hands from scrubbing, "no problems, never a problem."

After the shy maid Beth helped her dress into a golden yellow gown, with swirling blue leaves embroidered around the edges, she both agreed with the look of it, because this one at least covered all her chest and neck, and, "a cowl? Why, but milady your beautiful hair."

"No one need see it," Leila hoped this would make her less recognizable, she did not need any untoward attention.

"Now that is much better," she agreed, her features shrouded in a white cowl, far more appropriate than the last time, and that is how she was lead to the plethora of knowledge that made her jaw literally drop.

Leila leaned against a shelf filled to the brim with fat books, she felt her mouth whistle to the height of some shelves, she would need a very long ladder if she ever hoped to reach them, "this is a treasure trove Beth, surely, this is where the crowns riches have gone," that was an understatement.

"I thought the same milady," Beth curtsied once more, sharing a smile with Leila, "I'm sorry my Lady I forgot. If you don't mind I will leave you now. I have work to do."

"Of course, I have kept you too long. I have my guards Beth, thank you, I will see you later," the maid told her she would come and visit if she had the time later, if not till the next day.

"See you," Beth repeated with the first real smile she had been given in a long time.

Leila ventured forward into the vast home of leathered books, and colossal shelves, she advised her two guards to rest at the entrance, and she went deeper into labyrinth of library that was delightfully far closer to her private rooms than she first thought.

"I could use some midnight reading," she smiled to herself, "I am sure there is no danger with the guests in this wing. Hardly anyone here," there was one scholar, but he was deep in his work, and she was all but forgotten here.

She enjoyed the feeling of being alone, invisible among the splendor of written word, of fragile yellowed pages aged since the time King Aegon had won the war in the Age of Conquest.

At the present moment, House Arryn and House Tyrell was being kept in the Maidenvault until the completion of the wedding ceremony, and for once she was glad that she had found a separate place from the crowded hallways, this quiet place was such a sanctuary of parchment, tables, padded seats, and close knit walls of books for her to spend her hours getting lost in.

When she found a comfortable seat, in the shadow of a single candle, she was flipping through a book with the most fascinating pictures of sea beasts, nymphs, children of the forest, giants, shadowcats, wargs, and the various assortments of shape-shifters as founded by Maester Galdemar, "a warg is able to leave his body momentarily to go into the body of an animal, and yet some are even able to go into the minds of other men. None has been reported thus far, _hah,_ _because they do not exist_."

She flipped the page, this one had a knight with eyes for stars, "Symeon Star-Eyes," a blind man that fought during the Age of Heroes for the wellbeing of his people. If only there was men like that now, the ones that were chivalrous without even being knighted.

"Azor Ahai," she read the next name, "to fight the darkness, Azor Ahai had to forge a hero's sword. He labored for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over. The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered." (1)

Why in the world would he stab the heart of a lion, "he was mad," she decided, "or the writer was mad."

She read on, "The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade, he worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast," Leila could not believe what she was reading, certainly not, he could not, "He drove his sword into her living heart, _oh my gods_ , his wife's soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, _oh that is quiet enough_." (1)

She could not read on for that ending. It was very depressing, and to imagine a man having to kill his wife to get a silly sword, it was a tale created by a loveless man no doubt. This time she found a story to her liking, _The Prince of Dragonflies and his Lady Love,_ she had sang the Jenny's song plenty of times to remember the bits, she sang it under her breath as she read,

" _Jenny, darling, your my best friend,_

 _But there a few things that you don't know about,_

 _I want to ruin our friendship,_

 _We should be lovers instead,_

 _I don't know how to say this,_

 _Because you really are my dearest friend,_

 _Jenny, Jenny,-"_

"I knew I would find you here," Leila jumped in her seat, the song made for the Prince of Dragonflies and his Jenny died on her lips.

"Your majesty," it was not the King, nor the Prince thank heavens for that at least, Leila stood to bow once more to the royal.

"Please sit," Queen Rhaella looked down at her, and Liela could not help but fix her cowl, just in case any of her rebellious hair had escaped.

"Did you need me Your Grace?"

The Queen was far off of needing any help, and she could see the Queen's eyes were not kind today, far from it, "you know my son does not come in here. No doubt they told you my son likes reading, and you thought you could catch him here unannounced."

"Heavens no," that made Leila blush deep red.

The same Prince's dark eyes narrowed at her, and now she knew where he had inherited them, from his mother, and without the King present, the fierceness in the Queen Rhaella came through. She was a dragoness for her hatchling, "So you were not looking for my son? Why do I not believe you?"

Leila opened her book once more, "No, I truly enjoy reading."

"And singing," the Queen quirked her eyebrow, "you made my husband sing only praises of you last night, and that is quite a feat. You must be so proud of yourself."

Leila could not disagree more, "Frightened for my safety you mean, oh, please excuse me your majesty," those were punishable words, "I was just speaking from the-"

"The heart," the Queen already knew, a grin was growing on her face, and she took a seat next to her, "when I first met you, I thought, Jon Arryn sent his poor meek of a mouse to do his work, and I felt sorry for you. I regarded you too quickly, because in the span of a day you have truly become the soaring falcon at court."

"I never intended for it to happen, I was merely trying to save Ser Denys-"

"Oh I know, and I believed you, until you began singing with my son, and now my husband has a notion that he should marry you both off," Leila felt her heart drop, this was dangerous talk, especially with so many Dornishmen and woman in the company of their Princess, and the Queen was aware, "he expects us to just change our minds again, instead of keeping our promises with Dorne, and to the Princess he is already betrothed to."

"I would never want that," Leila bit her impetuous tongue, "that was too rude of me, I mean it would be an honor to wed the Prince, but I am not worthy of the crown."

"You are not worthy," the Queen agreed wholeheartedly, and a prideful part of Leila wanted to say that at least she would stand up for a husband that abused his subjects without remorse or cause, but that would not be wise or respectful, "I wonder why you would not take up a chance to become future Queen? Do you not find my son agreeable? Handsome possibly?"

"I would have to be blind to not see that your majesty," at least the Queen looked proud of that, "but what I mean is that I am already betrothed to Elbert, my older Arryn cousin. I would not dishonor him, or anyone, as you said, promises are sacred things."

The Queen lifted a book she had already gone through, of the Dance of Dragons, "Then promise me, you will not engage in any ploy to turn my son's head."  
Leila touched her chapped knuckles, they looked worse in this light, unworthy, "That was never my intention."  
The Queen was determined, as if she saw something Leila did not, "promise me this."

"I promise your majesty."

That put a fat smile on the Queen's face, "Good, now answer me this, why have not gone to see the men train? Princess Elia will be there, even your Ser Denys," Leila did not like the way the Queen commented on her knight, as if there was a joke there, the Queen continued, "well, I would have thought a woman your age would like to see the men combat with one another."

"That does not entertain me as much as this book does," Leila replied most hastily, it was a lie, she was tempted most of to go see the men fight one another. But, for some reason without her cousin to tempt her, and without a single family member by her side, she would rather be here instead of putting herself in another unwise situation, "it would not be proper for me to be anywhere other than where I am needed, and they have no need of me there."

"You are clever," Rhaella leaned up in her seat, her posture a thousand times better than hers, "go on, why don't you sing me a song?"

Leila shut her book without keeping the page, knowing she would return soon enough to find it, "a song," that she could do for the Queen, "What would my majesty like to hear?"

"The Mother's Tears."

That was one she had not sung in many moons,

Leila sucked in a deep breath,

" _I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping,_

 _While my Mother gently weeps,_

 _I look at the floor, and I see it needs sweeping,_

 _Still my Mother gently weeps, she weeps!_

The Queen was swaying, Leila joined her,

 _I don't know why nobody told you,_

 _How to unfold your love,_

 _I don't know how, someone controlled you,_

 _They bought and sold you,_

There was nothing gentle about weeping, even if the words fit perfectly,

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning,_

 _While my Mother gently weeps,_

 _With every mistake we must surely be learning,_

 _Still my Mother gently weeps, she weeps!"_

The Queen brought her own decaying book to her chest, as if it was a pillow to hold against herself, "That was nice."

Leila could not agree, "It is a sad song. I prefer the happier ones."

"Most of them are," the Queen touched her lip, the makeup coming off to reveal a cut lip, someone had punched her, "it has been a great while since I heard that song, I forgot how much I liked it," the library sounded better now with the Queen's remarks and without her voice destroying the peace, but Leila refrained from saying that.

Instead she picked up her book once more when her Queen stayed silent, turning to the right page, and that was when the Queen asked, "did your mother teach you the song," what an odd thing to ask, but Leila knew that the Queen must not know the truth.

"My mother died birthing me your majesty, I have only heard of her from my father, but from what he told me, she too loved song."

"Do you believe she would have liked your voice," what a forward thing to ask, but Leila had thought of it on occasion, and in some cases she had cried to Alyssa about it. The loss of the mother that bore you, _it stayed with you._

"I like to believe," Leila tries to envision something happy, "that my voice would make her smile," a fuzzy face with blue eyes, _kind eyes, kind smile_ , arms linked with her father's as she watched her, "because song can bring great joy to other people in need of it, I like to think such things when I sing to others, or when I remember her," the Queen looked close to tears now, and that made the Lady Arryn feel like the most ruthless person.

Leila did not want to bring the Queen to tears, she would frown upon the person that did, and no doubt there was one man that would do such things to her. Her husband for starters. Queen Rhaella was a mother through and through, that much was clear. That was the reason why she held her tongue when the Queen had demanded she promise never to purse after Rhaegar, or so Leila deducted from their conversation.

"You truly have a gift Lady Arryn," the Queen told her, and Leila bowed her head, because that was a kinder remark than she had believed to ever have received from her.

* * *

 **(1) Song of Ice and Fire- A Wiki of Ice and Fire**


	7. La

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight  
**

 **By Odeveca**

 **7: _La_  
**

From the dark ambience of the royal library, the Queen had beguiled Leila from the ' _boring yellowed pages'_ she was willing to give her attention for the entire day, and into the lavish dragon decorated interior of the Queen's solar.

They climbed steep stairs to reach rooms filled with the sun's brightest work of sunlight, and a harp sung with the tempo of bubbling water of an indoor fountain, the stone sculpture was of a woman pouring a vase into the clear pool. Leila could hear a woman laughing among the rippling silk curtains of red and black, and the air of an aristocrat's heaven filled Leila's senses, and all she wanted to do was hum to harp's _Bear and the Maiden Fair_ song played by one of Queen Rhaella's dozen ladies in waiting.

Leila followed her Queen's proud steps even when she had tried to fake the need for a midday nap.

"Nonsense, come this way Lady Arryn," she asked without giving her any permission to leave, and when her courtly ladies caught wind she would be joining them for the day Leila winced at the ruthless conversations they would bring her into for singing with their Dragon Prince.

"Nonsense, relax yourself," the Queen caught onto Leila's cowardice, at her mood escape with a wave of her hand, "it is time you met with Elia, stay, eat, be my guest," there was no way to refuse her now.

 _"_ _Elia?"_ Leila asked, the name foreign to her for some reason.

"Dorne's sweetest Princess," said the lady playing the harp, a smirk growing on her red dyed lips. "She comes to sup with us at around this time."

 _She couldn't mean?_ But the harp playing Lady did mean it.

Princess Elia Martell would be joining them, Leila's stomach did a flip at the mention of Rhaegar's betrothed, and what a meeting with the Dornish royalty might mean after her little _duet_ with the Princess' soon to be husband the day past.

"Lady Leila Arryn!" Someone dared to approach, "is that you under the cowl?"

Lady Kiera found her way to them, dressed in her usual red gown, planting herself on the loveseat beside Leila, a bit tipsy with the way she swayed beside her, flushed cheeks from the wine, and for some reason this surprised an always sober Leila, "so you found your way to us, good. I thought you would stay with your guards forever."

There was a question in the tilt of her voice, "the Queen invited me," was Leila's short answer, and the ladies shared looks with one another, and their Queen smiling with the wine that was served without her even lifting a finger.

Their Queen expanded for her. "I found Leila reading in the library," the Queen looked to all her ladies, inviting them a closer look, and back to Leila, "for some reason she likes books far more than people. I don't know if I should be insulted," she took a chalice of wine, sipping it, "or intrigued with her sense of character. What say you Lady Ellis?"

An older woman, far older than the other youthful ladies of the Queen, and with far more wrinkles than smooth skin came to sit beside Queen Rhaella. Her intelligent grey eyes held some interest, "Your Grace can always tell a woman's character with what she _chooses_ to read?"

The Queen asked, "What do you choose to read Lady Arryn?"

"For pleasure or for scholarly review," that raised a few eyebrows among the listening ladies, "if it is the first, then you could be assured I find the Age of Heroes an all-time favorite, there is something deliciously valiant in the way the Maester's describe that period." That made Leila want to share a memory with them, "I did once debate with Maester Quince if whether it was a fictionalized period created in the intention of inspiring future minds, and what purpose it would serve if true or untrue," the conversation had ended with a long-winded draw, and she could grin now instead at fume at the poor Maester. "And we both concluded that if it be truth or false, the level of the values presented in the tales would remain a period worth imitation by modern day rulers."

They still listened, and so Leila continued in renewed passion, "I believe it is the mere idea of a time where men and woman both rose to the occasion of greatness, at a time when the wicked were slain for their wrongs, and great evil was taken down a peg, a time for a better world-"

The Lady Ellis broke in a soft chuckle, sharing a knowing look with the Queen, "she is a dreamer your majesty, _a little dreamer_."

"A little fool," said another, her tall body draped over a cushion with loose fitting violet silks as a dress, her breasts could be seen through it, and her dark hair and _haunting_ purple eyes reminded her a bit of the Targaryens for some reason, even if she could hear the Dornish accent when the lovely girl spoke, "there is no such world that existed, or ever can," she reprimanded her with an air of arrogance, "only a child stuck in her tower would think up such things."

Leila chest became fearfully tight as the ladies of the court laughed, and the Queen watched all the while, no flicker of emotion, the same cold eyes that had watched Ser Denys be beaten bloody.

"You may speak truth my Lady," Leila could give the cynical Lady that. "I could very well be a fool, most dreamers are fools when they read words written by minds cleansed from selfishness and fear of change," she chose to speak with such gentleness, it almost broke her to remain so calm before those that obviously did not take it seriously. " _As for the scholarly review_ ," they quieted as she continued, "I prefer the writings and tales of Queen Alysanne, a true queen that ruled in equal measure as her husband," Leila did not guard her voice from the ridicule simmering in her. "I think Dorne would agree there is beauty in a world ruled in equal measure by both sexes."

The room was silent, and Leila remembered that her words could be taken very differently in a kingdom that was run by a very strict disciplinarian and patriarchal society, suddenly all her father's instructions had flown at the window to the selfish nature of her wounded pride.

 _Careful_ , Elbert would have warned her.

 _Give it to them_ , Alyssa would have urged her. _Give them hell._

The Alyssa in her won, "in the time of Queen Alysanne," she bit her stupid tongue, knowing she would regret it, but doing it all the same, "an intelligent woman was not something to be shunned and shoved into the corner, but a person that could empower those around herself with rational solutions the fairer sex was more inclined to see, where war and death was not a means to maintain power, but the last resort-"

"Your Grace," Ellis had lost the chuckle and the grin, silently urging her Queen. "The Lady Arryn is not a dreamer," she was now seated as if she was about to scold her for speaking so bravely, so stupidly to the monarch that followed a different way. "You have a self-imposed rebel in your court."

"I can see that Ellis," the Queen's purple eyes shuddered, shifting her legs in emphasis, and her jaw clenching before starting on her, "does the Vale allow woman to speak like this?"

"I speak as any like-minded could if she was given the chance," they could take it for what it was, and Leila felt her veins thrusting in excitement and guilt that had tunneled her vision for some reason.

"A like-minded woman," the Queen repeated the word, her mouth turned downwards as if Leila had taken back her promise to never steal her handsome son away, "Could that woman know a thing about running an entire Kingdom. Can you say _you_ know better than even I?"

Leila frowned at the suggestion. "I don't know the first thing of running a kingdom, I could never compete with the knowledge your majesty has attained," Leila could give credit to the Queen for at least understanding the ways around her, to believe that she was ignorant would be a sad discovery, "but I am not afraid to learn more than a few pretty songs," a rumble of whispers went about to room, "what I mean is, I would find it a privilege to learn from those that have had a lifetime to learn from experience," she played her hand towards Queen Rhaella, "if we could share a mind between one another, for knowledge's sake as the Maester's do in the Citadel, it would only enrich our understanding of how matters of state could be run, of how a kingdom can grow in progress and share in commerce with one another, for the betterment of all its peoples-"

Someone started clapping, it was loud, a condescending clap, "No one told me we would be having a Maester come lecture us," Leila did not refrain from turning, and by turning she let her eyes come upon a matching Dornish man and woman.

They were a vision.

The olive-skinned woman wore a slim silver crown, and fine orange and yellow silks, the equally dark-skinned male had the Sunspear sigil on his arm, a golden medallion of the same sigil on his bare muscular chest, and she knew whom had the pleasure of hearing her words.

The man addressed her first, "you are Lady _Leila_ Arryn," he played her name, and then the fit and slender Dornishman with thin eyebrows and sharp nose took her hand to kiss it with a saturnine smile. "I can see what Rhaegar meant now."

For some reason that made Leila blush in mortification.

"Do not listen to Oberyn, he likes to tease people," a frail voice spoke up, and she was surprised it had come from the Princess of Dorne. She had expected it to be deeper, prouder like her brothers', "I warn you, if you let him think he is funny, he'll tease you until you are forced to do anything to get him away."

"Ouch, big sister," he touched his chest, his athletic long legs were so different from his shorter sister that was closest to Leila's size.

"I am just showing her a Dornish greeting," he said innocently, continuing by taking the space to Leila's right side, close to her, so close that both their hips were touching snuggly, and he pushed past the barriers of propriety by putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Keep your hands off me," Leila muttered under her breath.

The Prince of Dorne's dark eyes glimmered, "yes, your majesty," and then his arm moved to the back of the long chair.

Leila shifted uncomfortably under his passionate look, at the silence the Queen had fallen into with their presence, "you see sister, now she will never let me hear that little song I was dying to hear," he pulled himself forward, his arm brushing past hers, and when he came back with a fruit to chew on, his eyes were playful as he swallowed, he used the tip of his boot to tap it against her calf, "go on, I think you were getting to the good part. I liked the part about equality, I wouldn't mind you using my lap as your new throne."

"Oberyn please," Elia took her own seat with far more descent distance next to the Queen mother. "I told you to behave yourself if you joined us! Mother will have your head if you start another blood feud."

Suddenly, Prince Oberyn's eyes were not so innocent to Leila, a bit more fearless abandon that resided in men that had nothing to lose, and she understood the Prince took flirtations to an entirely provocative level than the one that Ser Denys had warned her about on their travel to King's Landing just the day before.

Something told her he did this on the usual, expecting to get a rise out of her, she would show him.

"It's fine Princess Elia, thank you for trying to protect me," Leila heard herself say, daring to give a confident stare at Prince Oberyn, "but if this is his nature, I won't ask him to change for a fool and a dreamer." She used the Queen's lady's words flippantly, "I was just in the process of forever upsetting her Grace," she blushed, mortified in the truth, "please forgive me Queen Rhaella," the Queen's eyes returned to their emotionless cold once more. "I believe the wine has gone to my foolish little head, made me say words that make no sense at all."

Prince Oberyn muttered something like _coward_ under his breath, and Princess Elia gave Leila a comforting smile that pushed away all thoughts of her being cruel as those in King's Landing had showed her.

The Queen Rhaella did not give an inch of acknowledgement to Leila's words, making her squirm in her seat at the thought that the Queen might tattle to her husband for what his pretty _songbird_ had dared to say of the competence of Targaryen royalty.

"She speaks the truth, you can trust her my Queen," the Princess Elia said out of nowhere, sticking her neck so far out it stole Leila's breath. "You can see it in her eyes. The people of the Vale are an honorable folk, truthful to a fault, and I don't believe she meant her words to be an act of disobedience. She was drinking and the wine went to her head," Elia clicked her tongue, "if we all had to pay the price of our drunken words we would have no alliances to speak of."

Leila could not believe her ears.

Especially when the Queen's icy exterior melted before her surprised eyes. "It happens to us all," Queen Rhaella nodded her head in an appropriate manner, knowing full well Leila had not took one sip of the drink, and if she had, they would probably have locked her in the black cells for the things she truly felt like sharing, "as long as you don't do so again Lady Arryn?"

"You have my word," it would seem Leila would have to keep another promise to the Queen, might as well sign her life away to be a mute little fool like the rest of the ladies, and the following silence was thicker than Leila would have liked.

"Well, now that this little war is settled, and we can all pretend to like each other," Oberyn slapped his laps, breaking the silence, and making his older sigh even louder at his meddlesome comment. _"Who would like to see a real fight?"_

* * *

 ** _o0o0o0o0oSDS0o0o0o0o_**

* * *

A fight didn't even explain what awaited Leila as they entered the courtyard below the White Sword Tower, also known as the quarters for the six glorified and white caped Kingsgaurd.

She entered the cheering spectators, men grunting as they fought against one another, and the sudden surprise yelp once a practice sword met muscled flesh, marking the end of the match, and the start of another for the victor to keep his title.

"This is my type of conversation," said Prince Oberyn, leading his sister by the hand closer to the sparring men, and so Leila and the Queen were forced to walk forward too, the hen coup of ladies following behind, and joining the already growing crowd seated on the raised steps to watch the men spar with one another.

The crowd moved from their seats to stand, allowing the spots to be taken by the Queen and her retinue.

And for once, the Lady Arryn was no longer hiding behind pillars to see Ser Denys jab and parry his blade with his less nimble opponent, driving the poor contestant into a quickly ending duel, because this time she had a front row seat, close enough to feel the vibration of the steel sing, and to see that Denys had finally found a challenging opponent.

Ser Denys, with his blue falcon armor, represented the quick footwork and prestige of the Vale as he now fought a man with the Kingsgaurd's white cape and a helmet emblazoned with a black bat with wings spread, House Whent.

One of his fellow Kingsgaurd egged him on, he had the same Dornish nobility look as Prince Oberyn, if not a bit older than the young Prince, "Get him Ozzie! His Lady is watching now!"

That made Leila frown at the offensive Dornishman. How dare he call out her presence? As if by calling her out would ever dampen the prowess of- _Denys was hit in the shoulder,_ and that effectively shut up her mind.

"Done! Well done Oswell," said the Dornish Kingsgaurd slapping the victor on the back, a twinkle in his dark eyes. "I knew you had it in you-"

"Oh shut your trap Lewyn, you distracted him, it was not a _fair fight_ ," the champion of the duel took his helmet off, his sweaty raven hair sticking to his face, "and you know I hate it when you do that, as if I had no chance from the start," and that is when Leila looked back to her blonde Ser Denys, her champion of the Vale had learned what it felt like to lose, and she found his blue eyes watching her as if he had not expected her, and then he thought better of meeting her gaze and instead rested his eyes on the flagstone floor.

As if, her worried looks made it worse, he grabbed his sparring gear in a moody haste, and left the square with hurried steps to the Maidenvault. She was astounded. It was not the case that she had lost him the fight in the first place? _Was it?_ _What was his problem?_ Leila had to keep from fisting her skirts at the thought of his poor attitude.

"The Champion's duel will now commence," a herald spoke up from the seats next to them, "Ser Arthur Dayne will now fight Ser Barristan Selmy."

This would be a competitive duel with the way people chatted excitedly, "Barristan the Bold against the deadliest of the Kingsgaurd brothers, your reigning champion the Sword of the Morning," the herald did not fake his favoritism, "here he is now, let the duel begin at your leisure good Sers."

Someone screamed behind her. "Uncle!" Prince Oberyn leaned over Leila's shoulder to grasp arms with the Kingsgaurd that had mentioned her presence to slight Denys, "Have I introduced you to the Lady Arryn? Please let me introduce my Uncle Lewyn, brother to my mother-"

The once Dornish Prince nodded to her in the same joking amusement Oberyn had tried to pull on her. "I have not had the pleasure Lady Arryn, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"

She did not take notice of his question, except to say, "I did not enjoy you taunting Ser Denys. Where is your honor?"

Both Dornishman grinned at one another, their elder by many years answering, "there is no honor in a fight, just to those that wish to win or die," said Lewyn, "I am sure this will be a learning experience he takes back to the Vale, teach those Lord's sons a thing or two of how a duel should be fought."

Leila refrained from saying that if it came to a fight between them both, Ser Denys would not make the same mistake a second time, and they would be unprepared for the moves he had up his sleeve once someone truly got him in the dueling mood.

"What is Arthur doing without Dawn, he said he would be using it, the fucken liar," Prince Oberyn cursed one of the Kingsgaurd, she guessed it was Ser Arthur whom was now leaning over the practice swords, choosing one, and taking his time as Ser Barristan cracked his neck on the other side of the sparring floor, loosening up his legs and arms in a flurry of arm rolls.

"Arthur is meant to _duel_ Barristan." Lewyn found it funny, "not cleave his head from his shoulders. Besides this way, if he wins without Dawn, they can't claim its' the greatsword rather than the man that wields it."

That was the first time Leila had heard of it, _"Dawn?_ Why is its name Dawn? _"_

"It was built from the heart of a dying star." Ser Lewyn teased her. "There is nothing more fit for the Sword of the Morning than that sword. Untouchable in a duel, exactly the reason why Arthur did not choose to-"

The fight started without another declaration.

Ser Arthur had chosen his practice sword and he advanced, advanced, advanced on Ser Barristan as if his very life depended on it. There was no curtsies that Ser Denys would have given to her Valeman back home, none of the gallentry of knights practicing one another, this was no practice, this was a duel to the death... _Leila had to keep reminding herself it wasn't real._

Ser Barristan was matching each of his thrusts, the crowd yelping at parts when it became too quick, too easy for Ser Arthur that seemed not to have a soft spot to speak of, "well done Arthur, nice turn!" said Prince Oberyn behind her, "he does Dorne proud," but it was too fast to see the moves, for a moment Leila thought it was a dance, and perhaps this is how it was supposed to look like. It killed her to imagine Ser Denys ever coming upon Ser Arthur in War, he would leave none alive that was for sure. He frightened her.

Ser Barristan almost hit Arthur's leg, "Yay! Nay!" The crowd went, but in an aggressive moment the dornish Kingsgaurd yelled and jumped in the air, taking Ser Barristan by surprise, and tackling him, heavy armor and all, and shoving away all sense of Westerosi fighting style and composure. Everyone in the stands flew to their feet, gasping, moaning at the defeat of the equally surprised man that now had a practice sword at his throat.

Even without Denys here to tell her, Leila knew that the victor of this duel...

"Ser Arthur Dayne! Our reigning Victor!"

He lifted his helmet and she was met with a too familiar face.

Leila was speechless.

He was the same man from the royal gardens.


	8. Ti

**279 AC**

* * *

 **A Song of Dreams and Starlight**

 **By Odeveca**

 **8:** ** _Ti_**

Leila sat at the long curved rectangular table. The very same the Targaryen royal family, King, Queen, son and betrothed sat to publicly dine for the twelfth night in a row.

The restless other Great Houses, their families and guests, seemed to be in the same spirits for the promised wedding that seemed more distant with each day that passed it by.

Leila was mourning the time she had already lost waiting for the wedding that seemed postponed each week for some other guest that had yet to arrive. The time excruciatingly slow.

Although, truthfully, what she dreaded most was if the King would call her once again to sing before his Court.

The mere memory of her father calling her forth to sing for him left her feeling sick now. How she wished she was with him now, she dreamt most nights of singing him to sleep, rubbing his cold clammy hands that she wished to kiss again and again. Almost feeling as if he was there in her dreams too, reaching between the miles that separate them, only to comfort her as none ever did.

That happy thought did nothing to make her time easier, perhaps it made it worse. Even when the King did not ask for her, it left her with no joy. Perhaps King Aerys had forgotten she even had the talent of song in the first place, and to make it worse Prince Oberyn's nagging teasing shadowed her as if she loved the King's attention and missed it now that he was otherwise occupied with various hunts with his guests in the Kingswood.

Leila, believing she was now invisible, felt conscious of the longing the other Houses had of finishing this affair too, but most especially the easily irritable Dornish courtiers'.

She watched them with less trepidation now that their rumors of her had abated. Princess Elia had even met with her twice, only for a few words, but that had resolved all blatant hatred from her House and theirs.

In a way, the shared homesickness seemed to bring the Houses together, this faux imprisonment that kept in King's Landing, was just the right amount of ammunition for friendships and trysts to start growing, at least the whores and gambling houses were getting richer, but still home was what many guests in King's Landing longed for.

Even Ser Denys, whom had fallen silently into his role as her protector, seemed as if he longed for home. The ghost of his once flirtatious and bright self could notice when she too felt tense. Especially whenever she was forced within the proximity of the Crown Prince and his calm-hearted betrothed, the anxiousness of their first day haunting her still, his beating, her song.

 _"_ _Do you wish to leave?"_

 _"_ _Yes, thank you Ser Denys." She wanted to leave, she wanted home._

When she took his arm to leave on many occasion, she felt the distance that had clawed its way between her and the once so bright Ser Denys. Leila blamed him, he was the one. He went out more often any of her guards to Blackwater Bay and some said even Fleabottom. Bard and many of her lazing guards spewed rumors that their once so talkative Captain found his mouth occupied between the legs of a….

Leila could not even think it. Alyssa would murder him for doing such things with woman of the night, and perhaps her too for not even pushing him to vent out what was troubling him so.

Instead here she was, playing the role of the Queen's so-called mouse, she was thankful to not have the pleasure of having the company of the Targaryen family, at least she was free of provoking any of the hot-tempered family, or worse being in the company with _him._ She had turned into a blushing mess at the mere mention of Ser Arthur. Leila was sure she would combust if they were ever introduced, and what in _seven hells_ would be said then…

Thankfully she was far enough away from any Targaryens, and their ever-immovable statues of white-caped Kingsgaurd, far enough not even to hear their voices, or those whom meddled with their lives.

More specifically, Leila was sitting with the ever present, ever clever smiling and drinking Prince Oberyn, whom was laughing gaily, quite rudely too with his Uncle Lewyn whom he couldn't seem to leave alone, and to her right sat the Lady Olenna Tyrell's daughter Mina Tyrell.

She turned to her right most dining nights, smiling at Mina that seemed close enough to her age. She seemed more woman by the look of her, she was so pregnant that her belly hugged the gilded and most extravagant table of the Great Hall. Whenever the Tyrell girl, Redwyne by marriage, looked her way, Mina would have a kind Southern smile for her, and some motion to some delicacy of the finest food or ale, she did not know the name to before.

Leila smartly smiled back, exchanging some words on the impressive dark glass windows of the Great Hall, reflecting the fireplaces from inside like orange balls of some Valyrian magic, the brass and black pointed chandeliers above seemed daunting from their view, intimidating, but beautiful nonetheless. She remarked on what would happen if one of them fell on them.

Mina Tyrell had an answer for everything, "at least then we wouldn't have to suffer through another _grand_ feast."

They both laughed, not seeing the danger in it. She doubted they would become fast friends with perhaps just another longwinded week until the greatly anticipated royal wedding. Leila enjoyed their little quick-witted banters; the Queen of Thorns' daughter was no danger compared to the dragon family and Great lion with his massive Hound…

"You're scared of the Mountain?" Mina spoke up when she caught her staring at _the mountain_ over Tywin's shoulder. "I don't blame you, people say he is still a child, but look at him, I believe he frightens us all with that mean dog helmet."

"Only a child," Leila could not believe it, he was bigger than most men, and if he grew bigger…seven help those that stood against him, "but he's so large for one so young,"-

"Oh yes," Mina agreed. Her voice just a whisper. "A man with a talent for killing, says the Lannisters, I am sure Lord Tywin was grooming him for the Kingsgaurd when he wanted his daughter to marry the Crown Prince, to protect his daughter from the King some said- oh but I should not have said that. If anyone heard me-"

"No, it's fine, I understand," Leila knew her share of moments of saying the wrong things her first week in King's Landing. The Lady Leila Arryn touched her wine filled goblet, showing her growing friend it's true contents. "I only drink water now, too much wine dulls the senses I have learned, even if there is so much to go around, it gets old really quickly," they looked around at the dining assembly, all drunken and partying courtiers' eyes seemed latched on the royal family. The Targaryens were their own source of entertainment until the Mad King looked up, his booming voice was a herald of ash and bone, and she soon learned none searched for his critical persecution and demeaning tongue.

"Forgive me for being so forward Lady Arryn, but it is so easy to forget myself around you. I like you too much, and my son does too." Mina Tyrell rubbed her belly, "Forgive me, I am sounding more like my little sister, Janna, the more we are forced to be here I fear the looser my tongue gets. But, I have yet to ask, have you heard any news from your father? Will he be joining you, we have been here for some weeks, and he has not yet joined us?"

"My father is still ill, from what my cousins tell me. He has got better, but not enough to travel. Other than that, my family is doing well," Leila bowed her head, humbled by her care to even ask after him, "thank you for asking, many have forgotten to ask about him. It may come to no surprise that all people want to get out of me is a pretty song," that made Mina laugh, "and a story of how I am trying to steal away the Crown Prince." That was a bit of a serious conversation. "When to be completely honest, I can't wait till I am home, and I can have the pleasure of never singing another song about _love and beauty_."

"True, true." Mina Tyrell was all smiles, "and never have to see a Prince again, mind you. I think the rumors are leaning toward you and a certain _Dornish_ Prince, and I wouldn't be surprised from his show," she raised her goblet to the man in question that was too occupied with a buxom girl down the table, "he does not get you out of his sight? How do you cope with all his teasing?"

"Tell me about it," Leila sighed dramatically. "I try to outrun him, but it appears that just makes him want to run quicker, even chasing me down. He is nothing but a thorn in my side," Mina enjoyed the pun, saying that her Aunt had used it once, "and how about you, are you ready for home Mina Tyrell? To see your sister and family again? Perhaps, your husband too," Leila got her to laugh again, she had done that more this evening than any other.

"Oh yes," she said once again, in good spirits, "I just hope I can get home to have my baby there," she patted her belly comically, very much aware of how big she was getting, and by the looks of it her time would be soon. "But it seems less likely with each day. Might as well send for my husband." She rolled her eyes as if she had this conversation before, "poor fool would kill me if I had it without him. As if carrying this baby wasn't hard enough, now I will be forced to hear him whine about not being here to meet the son I labored to give him. _Men,_ Leila, _don't ever marry if you can_."

They both laughed at that.

"I don't think I have a choice," Leila put it smartly.

"It seems we all never had a choice," Mina put it simply, "such is the way of being a Lord's daughter."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Their attention was stolen, by a herald yelling his introduction. "Introducing the Lady Shayla from across the Narrow Sea, she will now sing for the Targaryen King and his progeny."

"A singer from across the Narrow Sea," Mina was intrigued.

"Provably from Lys by the look of her," Prince Oberyn was back, whispering in Leila's ear, always too close for comfort. "Well look at her. She could give you a run for your money Leila dear. You best be careful, or she'll steal your place."

She had enough of him. "What did I tell you? Don't get near me, and don't speak to me," she growled for the thousandth time, changing seats with Mina Tyrell, but the attention was still on the singer from Lys.

Her starlight locks were swept up in an intricate design, dressed in a flowing gown of violet, and Leila narrowed her eyes as the very woman stood in the center of the Hall and especially when she opened her mouth. No instruments accompanied her as she began the first notes, and Leila was rest assured.

"She's talented," she had to give her that, Mina watching on in buzzed appreciation nodded too, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"He's kicking," Mina mumbled, "feel." Leila dared to while the company was positively drooling over the singer as her voice washed over the halls, and most of the other men were in the same condition, even some of the married ones, and when she looked over at Prince Oberyn a wry smile was growing on his moustached lips. _Thank the Seven._ Perhaps she could get away from his _watch dog_ presence for a night.

"He's strong." Leila said not really feeling Mina's baby, instead feeling brave enough to kiss Mina's temple, and discreetly stand, glad that for once some other singer had the attention of the crowd, "I find myself too tired to continue. I will leave you now Mina, see you tomorrow night dear friend."

They clutched their hands for a moment, "come tomorrow, come to meet my mother and I in the royal gardens around noon, she is interested in you, and would very much like to meet you," Leila agreed, looking out at the Lady Shayla for one last time, and imagining _that she was the poor beautiful girl that ensnared the King._

The poor Essos girl probably did not know that she was a lamb in a den of predators. If she escaped the claws of the nobleman, then she would have to fight off the Lord's sons, or more horribly the Targaryen King himself, no matter what the rumors said of their King staying loyal and true to his sister Queen, his unwinking eyes on the captivating singer told another story.

She could watch no more of this beastly show.

Leila followed her made exit into a moonlight hallway.

Shayla's song muted by the waves and echoes of some faraway guest as she kept her pace away from it. Without Denys beside her, he had stubbornly refused to come for the festivities, she was alone with her thoughts, and yet she did not fear the hallways as she once did before. She knew the way back to her bedchamber better than ever before, and it surprised her how comfortable she had become under the dragon gargoyles that she had once been so bothered by.

"It's beautiful." She could give the Red Keep that, and with her stolen moments in the library. A sense of ease had come over her. Leila told herself, that at least she would leave here with more stories and knowledge of the outside world than she ever would have staying in the Eyrie.

As she was remembering a book about _shadowcats and wargs,_ she found a gorgeous balcony, one that was usually filled with guests on most nights, but not this time, and with an air with no care she went onto that delightfully lonely balcony and enjoyed the view of the rolling and crashing sea, the sea wind was a welcome reprieve under her stifling gown, and oppressive cowl. The sounds of the sea seemed to calm her more than bring upon that dreadful homesickness.

"The darkness of the night suits you, my lady."

Leila jumped, and half-squeaked at the horribly familiar voice.

"Your Grace." She turned stiffly in her oppressive dress that stretched from throat cloth pinned from her head, covering most of her neck to tips of her simple slippers, the golden net kept her hair in place under the plain white-clothed cowl she had forever worn after her first embarrassment of a day.

"Lady Arryn, is it you?" Of course, he was unsure it was her, that was the purpose she wore this in the first place. It was not a wimple like the Septas were made to wear, but this hair piece allowed her to appear like the most pious Lady when she berated herself daily for an imagination that would send her to the depths of all _the seven hells._

"Yes, it is, Your Grace." She smiled to cover her surprise at being cut so off guard.

It was obvious whom he was, the Crown Prince, and this time his dark tunic and slim cut trousers seemed to disappear in the shadows of the same hallway he had come from. It made him seem like some pale ghost in the moonlight, haunting purple eyes that searched under her cowl for her own _. Oh_ , she hoped he spoke his peace, tell her to leave, or at least leave her be, because she did not feel like screaming and bringing attention to them. The rumors would never leave her alone then, her peace would surely be stolen, and Queen Rhaella would probably have her head on a spike quicker than she could send a Raven to her father.

"Lady Arryn." That was the only relief he gave to the silence, as if recognizing her would make the awkwardness leave the space between them.

She bit her lip as she fought her reaction to run, some far away rule that reminded her that she should never be alone with another male, she should have never left the Hall unattended in the first place, and now she was alone with a _Prince_ , her superior in every way, and he could very easily taken advantage of the situation.

 _Take advantage_... Now whom was the person drooling _, be still my beating heart._ The nervous side of her cursed the four goblets of water she had inhaled before coming. Leila should have taken some of Mina's wine, at least then she would have an excuse to say something foolish.

"Oh, forgive me Your Grace." She bowed quickly when she remembered her courtesies, sure she looked like some maid playing Lady, her self-esteem had fallen under the consistent speculation of more fit Ladies

"For what," he asked, stepping closer to her, he seemed to be examine her, and Leila couldn't help but notice that he was far too tall, too tall for kissing, and why the hell was she even thinking that. That made her blush, and she fought the urge again to run, "I interrupted you, did I not? You were trying to enjoy the sea?"

"The sea," she had forgot it was even there, hell King's Landing could have fallen to shambles, and she would not have noticed, "oh yes, it was no interruption," Leila knew how to be polite, not some mumbling buffoon, but it grew harder as the details of his more than handsome face became more clear.

He glanced out to the sea, as if he had never had the pleasure of seeing it before. The dark horizon visible from a distance, as the sky grew ever darker. He reached the stone railing, placing himself ever-closer to Leila that had once been peacefully leaning there too, and turned to his eyes back to her, "you sang beautifully."

"Me?" That struck her as odd, seeing as it had been weeks. "I am sure you are confusing me with the Lady Shayla. I could not even"- the look he was making, made her blush for other reasons. She was being ridiculous, "thank you my Prince." She laughed at the absurdity of it all, he was not talking about Shayla, and here she was feeding into the insecurities that must make her look like some simpering child.

"I have not seen you before this night. Did you usually dine in?"

"No, I've not missed a meal with Your Graces' family."

"I have not seen much dancing from you," he noticed too, "as I would have had the added pleasure of not only singing with you but dancing as well." He had a _pleasure_ with many of the unwed and wed ladies. It was one of the simple pleasures many of the ladies giggled about when they should mind their own betrothed and husbands instead of the poor Elia Martell's well-loved Dragon Prince.

"You wouldn't have seen me," Leila shrugged lightly. "I am not very fond of these events, or dancing-" she would rather be part of the musicians, adding to the music with her voice itself rather than worrying about her feet and being twirled in someone's arms as her instructors in the Eyrie had once taught her.

"You mean that a young maiden like yourself is not tempted with slobbering drunken men? Who would have known?" Now he was surely teasing her, and if she was smarter she would have taken her leave of him, instead she received his jab playfully.

"Oh, I know. My standards have improved greatly since my stay in the capital."

"I sure hope so," he agreed quite decisively. An air of superior wisdom as if this was a lesson that all ladies and knights must come to know of King's Landing. "For all our sakes you must guard yourself most carefully. I would not look forward to answering a grievance against Lord Jon Arryn as to why his daughter did not return in the same state she came to us."

"My father?" She grinned at that, fixing her eye on the sky, "oh he wouldn't be one you need worry about."

"That's right." He seemed to already know the extent of the Lords that felt responsible for her. "I am sure even a certain _Baratheon Lord_ would have my head as well, bet my cousin would even enjoy the chance at putting me in my place, perhaps even take an aim at becoming my father's heir."

Her grin faded into a grim line. She knew this was no playful conversation. Not even when Prince Rhaegar meant it so. "He would do no such thing." She would have Robert horse whipped all the way back to the Eyrie. "It is an honor to be invited to the capital, to so many fine dinners, and to sing for the court." Apparently, people crossed the Sea to sing to his Grace, and she had not the excuse of even that struggle. "I just… do not care much for what follows."

"Perhaps I can have a hand in changing that."

Leila's eyes snapped up to meet with his, and her shiver was nearly palpable when she saw the way he was looking at her. _He could not mean it,_ she groaned in more ways than one. She would have demanded he leave at once, but he was not leering, and the intent was not strong, mere curiosity at best. _Subtle_ , she marked him.

"You followed me after I left the Great Hall." She asked. "Did you mean to catch me alone?"

He didn't answer her, and she guessed he wouldn't when she put it that way.

"Well said Lady Leila Arryn." He gazed out to the roaring sea, when he did look back, he looked like the cat with his mouse. A very confused mouse, and he the very smug cat. "You _have_ learned much from your stay here. But I think, _someone_ thinks highly of themselves to think a Prince would follow after." His voice the perfect air of confidence and subtle mischief, so subtle she would have missed it, and she remembered something Mina had told her. Something she did not believe until this very moment.

"It's true then, what they say about you." She assumed by his body language, seeming to surprise him for a moment. "You are horrible at lying." The tick that Mina had whispered to her, the twitch of his brow stood out like a red flag.

"Oh yes," he confirmed with a smirk, probably trying to hide his discomfort at being found out. "What else have you heard, my lady?"

"Only some of the names the people refer to you as."

"Such as?"

 _He expected an answer?_ Leila felt her cheeks blush, many she had heard after the guests had one too many goblets of wine. A second or two passed before Leila started with the first, "The Silver Prince."

He touched the tips of long and gorgeous mane of silver hair, shrugging as if it was not worth mention, "well I can see why they say that."

That was not the worst of them. "The Last Dragon." She said romantically, trying to remember why some of the females blushed at the mention of what parts of him resembled that of the _Last Dragon_.

"Now that just makes me seem a bit egotistic? Who would ever want to speak to a haughty Prince that referred to himself as the," his voice changed, "The Last Dragon."

 _"_ _Did you just copy me?"_ Leila raised an eyebrow. "You know I was just jesting. I don't believe half the whispers people say, all of it seems like a farce that I have no will nor patience to be a part of."

"I did, and I know." His eyes flashed, his demeanor changing a bit, less comfortable more…focused. "I am glad you do not waste your time with the games so many play. I am, however, fascinated with what you are now. And I think," he walked around her slowly, appraising her it would seem, "that the first moment you stepped into the capital, you knew _exactly_ what you wanted."

"I didn't"-

"Don not lie to me," he said, a fraction of his tone darker, as he slid a hand around her waist, his eyes so fierce she was sure she would burn if his blistering hot hand didn't do it first. He didn't pull her in, merely keep his hand there at the small of her back, a promise or threat, perhaps both. "There are more skilled liars here, and I know them all. You cannot deceive me Lady Leila."

"I do not know what you mean, I was summoned for your wedding to Princess Elia, that is the only reason I am here." She shrank away from his touch, and she did it with a small smile, a terrified smile. "My Prince this is not right"-

"Rhaegar," he corrected gently, not bothered if this was right or wrong, more concerned with her it would seem. "I care not for formalities at the present moment."

 _"_ _Formalities?"_ She blinked, still managing to smile, perhaps that is what kept her resolve to keep her ground. His body had turned towards her since he had dared to touch her waist, and there was precious little space between them now. If she took a deep breath, she was sure it would touch his. "I am sure you do not." She took a small breath, quietly added, "Rhaegar."

He smiled lightly when she dared to say it, dare she say a bit of fire.

She judged him. "You seem rather accustomed to getting what you want."

"Yes," he replied simply, his breath wafting over her face. It smelled of wine and something stronger, a spice of some kind, and perhaps it was just him. A single finger pulled on the throat cloth, exposing her neck, the chill air felt like heaven on her skin, and his hand wavered before going back to his side. He was quite bold.

He must have seen the glimmer of excitement in her eyes because his other hand rose, daring to touch her cheek, resting it there, his breath heavier as his face leaned down to hers.

The tips of his fingers titled her chin up, he began the game with a kiss.

He began it slowly, a kiss a mere touch of lips against her fuller, slightly parted ones, that deepened before she had a chance to react. He raised his other hand, and then both hands were holding her cheeks, he dipped her further back, and he tasted her mouth with his tongue. She had not been expecting it, nor the quiet little moan he coaxed out of her.

She felt her body become pliant under his more than capable hands, his experience overwhelmed her, especially when one of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body to his. Leila might not have said it in words, but her body sure wanted this, every fantasy she had could not compare to this.

When he pulled away, only to get a breath, he seemed to savor the flush that spread over her cheeks, and Leila remembered herself as he went to kiss her once more. A feeling of dread freezing her once so hot senses.

 _"_ _My Prince?"_ She spoke around the kiss, a breathless plea.

"Yes, Lady Leila?" His voice was so deep, it deliciously rumbled through his chest into hers, reminding her how far she had allowed him to go, _too far._

Leila put a slim finger to stop his hungry lips. The humorous blank expression the Prince gave, made it easier to deny him, perhaps after all this, she could never again see him without remembering this _denied look_. "You know what I have learned at my short stay in the capital."

He humored her. "What is that Lady Leila?" He growled when his lips met her cheek instead of her lips. She continued to turn her face at the last second, and his whines gave her just the right amount of courage.

Leila smiled. "We do not always get what we want."

If she thought the look before was humorous, _this look_ was by far her most favorite. Now she was sure that he was a man just like Ser Denys, a man that could be refused just like all the horny rest. "Till tomorrow my Prince." She detangled herself from his arms and gave him a rather self-satisfied bow before walking away.

 _Why the hell did she say that? What the hell was she walking so slow?_ Her heart sped a thousand times when she went around the corner, turning her walk into a run. Her mind raced at overtly leading him on and then having the gall to outright reject him. Her chest was a caged beast with each step she made to the safety of her room, and when she did reach it, she slammed into the wooden door, and locked it behind her as if he had run hot on her heels.

The silence behind her alarmed her more. _He did not follow._

The guilt came then, and it was overwhelming. Images accosting her conscious, Princess Elia's tear-streaked face at their betrayal, Prince Oberyn drawing his sword on her for her shameless dalliance with a betrothed man, Elbert cursing her stupidity of letting him get so close in the first place, and even the disappointed blue eyes of her father that had expected so much better of her, had raised her to be so much better.

 _"_ _What did I do?"_ She knew exactly what she had done.

Leila had teased _The_ _Last Dragon._ The Prince had pursued her after she left the Great Hall, some could say she even encouraged his advances, and at the last unforgivable moment, when he had stolen a kiss from her, was when she had foolishly taunted his desire to his face.

 _"_ _Seven hells."_ That was not even the half of it.

As she sat on her already made bed, too exhausted to stand, but too conflicted to shut her eyes for a moment, she knew deep down the reason why he had followed her. He had hinted at what every person was trying to get from her, "he was testing my character," that must be the only reason why he had tried to kiss her, "to see if I held virtuous and true. If I was worthy of my family name," and after that dreadful display he had found the truth of her, the truth that would ruin her, "and I failed."


End file.
